Never Leave Me
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: When Harry learns that Draco is leaving Hogwarts to join the Dark Lord, he takes drastic measures to make sure Draco will never leave him.  Slash! BoyXBoy! DarkHarry! HurtDraco! Not for the fient of heart!
1. Chapter 1

Never Leave Me

_Author's Note: Okay, so I've gotten a betta reader! YEAH! Phoenix Grayson has agreed to Beta read this story! :) so my readers, please read through and let me know if this is better! :) I'm so excited, BTW I've gotten out of the hospital but I might have to go back, hopefully not but we'll see. _

Draco Malfoy hastily packed his trunks. He had been hoping he could stall his father until at least after school ended, but with no such luck. Today he had received a letter from his dear old Father, informing him of his summoning to the Dark Lord. Tomorrow night would be his ceremony and if he wasn't there, ready to do his duty, then he would be disowned.

He was out of time.

He had just dragged his trunk out of the Slytherin common room, when he heard a noise down the hall. He glanced up, but no one was there so he proceeded to make his way down the hallway that would lead to the Grand Staircase. It was just as he was preparing to step onto the first step that he was hit with a spell from behind and, instantly, his whole world went dark.

When he started to come to, he instantly started to panic. This was not because someone had thrown a spell at him, because that was quite common, but because he had woken up, bound and spread eagle on a bed he had never seen before. He tried to scream, but whoever did this must have put a silencing spell on him long before he woke up. Once he realized he couldn't scream he started struggling, doing everything he could think of to get his hands free. The metal cuffs on his arms and legs didn't give an inch, and only dug into his skin, but he wasn't done trying.

It was when his struggles actually began to break the skin around his wrists that his captor finally came into the room and said, "You're not going to escape." Draco's eyes widened as Harry Potter stepped into the dim light.

Harry smiled a sad little smile and said, "Did you know Dumbledore has been reading all the mail that comes in and out of Hogwarts? He told me word for word what your father's letter said, and ever since I've been keeping my eye on you. I had hoped that maybe you didn't want to take the mark; I had hoped you would ask Dumbledore or at the very least Snape for help, but it appears you plan to actually take the mark. I'm afraid I can't allow that."

The whole time he had been talking, Harry had slowly been approaching the bed. Every muscle in Draco's body stiffened, and if he could have spoken he would have screamed at Harry to stay away from him; because whatever Harry had planned, it involved him naked and tied to a bed.

Harry lifted his hand, and reached out to touch Draco's cheek, and Draco jerked as far away from the touch as he could; which, in turn, caused his wrists to bleed from the force behind the jerk.

Harry gave another, sad little half-smile and said, "If you behave, I'll be gentle and try to make this as painless as possible." Harry then reached across the extra distance and grabbed Draco's chin in a tight grip, as he added, "But if you continue to try and fight me, if you try to resist me in any way, I'll make sure I make this as painful as possible."

Draco stopped fighting to get free of Harry's grip at those words. He couldn't handle pain, and the venom with which Harry said those words rivalled even his father at his angriest. Harry relaxed his tight grip on Draco's chin once he had stopped struggling. Harry's thumb gently rubbed over Draco's mouth and Draco closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see the other hand reaching down and grabbing his soft cock. He didn't want to see, and he didn't want Harry to see how his eyes were watering; because it's obvious Harry's going to do whatever he wants and he can't do anything to stop him.

Harry begins to gently stroke him, and if he could make any sound it would be a sob for even though he doesn't want this, his body is reacting; betraying him. He's slow and gentle, and Draco's trying not to struggle, because he doesn't like pain, but then the hand that was touching his face is suddenly down _there_, too. Draco had guessed that something of this nature probably would happen to him, the second he woke up naked and tied to a bed, but he can't just sit back and let it happen. He thrashes wildly and opens his mouth to scream, but no sound comes out, and Harry's still pumping his cock as his fingerslowly pushes inside.

Draco bites his lip, something he used to do all the time as a child until his father had told him not to. He normally wouldn't do it, but he thinks it's the only thing he can do to keep from crying, because Malfoy's don't cry. He thrashes some more, but all he gets for his efforts is more blood spilling from his wrists. He opened his mouth to scream when Harry puts a second finger in, and it's obvious that Harry is trying to be gentle but his fingers are dry and Draco's never even touched down there before. Harry doubles his efforts on his slightly softened cock, and Draco realizes that pain wilted his erection. So Draco thrashes and does everything he can to fight, because the pain from his wrists and from Harry's fingers is enough to wilt his erection even more.

Harry pauses in his ministrations and says, "Stop fighting or I'll cast Immobulus on you."

Draco drops back to the bed, and stops struggling. He's sweating, panting, and if he could make sounds he would be sobbing. He's clenching his eyes closed to keep from crying, which only works till Harry replaces his fingers with his cock. It hurts enough that his erection wilts until it's almost as soft as when he first awoke. He tries to turn his head so Harry can't see his tears, but the hands that are suddenly on his face, tell him it was a bad attempt. He won't open his eyes; he doesn't want to see this.

Harry stills, his cock only in to the head, and his thumbs swipe away the few tears that made it past Draco's closed lids. Harry says in a sad voice, "I'm sorry, but I won't let you go to him. I won't let you become a death eater."

That just makes Draco cry harder, his mouth opening for the sobs that can't come. Harry leans forward and gently kisses him and when Draco tries to turn his head away, to stop this too intimate act, Harry's hands in his hair force him to be still. Harry gently pushes his tongue in, and Draco can't take it, so he bites down as hard as he can, forcing Harry's tongue to retreat. Suddenly he's slamming in, burying himself to the hilt. Draco opens his mouth and he can feel his throat muscles tense as he silently screams from the pain. It hurts so much, and when Harry pulls out only to shove violently back in, his vision goes black sending him into blessed unconsciousness.

When he comes to, again, it's to the sound of faint sobs. For a second he thinks _he's_ making the sounds, but when he opens his eyes he can see at the edge of the bed, a shadowy figure, hunching; its body wracked with sobs.

It takes a moment for Draco's memory of the night before to come back, and when his body tenses with remembered terror, he realizes a couple of things; he's no longer bound to the bed; the metal cuffs are nowhere to be found; the silencing spell had been lifted; and he was wearing his boxers. Draco winced as he sat up. He hurts all over, his wrists are still bleeding and he's a little worried Harry ripped him open from the inside out. He frowns when he realizes that the worst pain is radiating from his shoulder, and when he looks down he's too stunned by the bloody teeth mark to make a sound. He shifts closer to the edge of the bed, away from the shadowy figure that has to be Harry, but freezes up in terror when said figure turns tear-filled emerald orbs on him.

Harry rubs the tears away with the back of his hand as he stands and says, "I'll take you down to the infirmary."

Draco shied away in terror from the hand reaching towards him and Harry let out a sound like a kicked puppy and said, "I promise, I won't hurt you."

Draco snarled, "It's a little late for that now, isn't it?"

Harry flinched and said in a low voice, "I couldn't let you go to him!"

Draco moved farther away from Harry, towards the other end of the bed, but when he attempted to stand up, the pain caused him to collapse to the floor. Harry moved as if to catch him but Draco snarled at him, "Don't touch me! Stay away from me! I'd rather bleed to death then let you touch me."

Again Harry flinched, and made that kicked puppy whine, before he said, "I understand, I'll send for someone, but you're going to have to get used to me being around." At Draco's confused look Harry added, "We're officially mated."

Draco felt his eyes widen and his hand reached up to touch the bite mark, as he gasped out "No! You're lying!"

Harry crossed his arms and said, "I'm one quarter, Dark Veela. I came into my inheritance over the summer. Since you just had your birthday and are of age, when we had intercourse, I was able to mark you and we…bonded."

Draco felt his eyes prickle, and he bit his lip in a bid to stop the tears. He knew all too well about forced bonding, he'd seen it first hand with his parents after all. That thought was all it took to wrench a sobbed "No!" from his poor throat.

Harry said, "It's no use trying to deny it, I'll get one of the house elves to come take you to the infirmary and give you some time to yourself, but in a few hours if you don't start to accept the mate bond…"

Draco snarled, "I know!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a comment as he left the room. A few minutes later a slightly familiar Elf, wearing brightly coloured mismatching socks, popped in next to him. The Elf bowed and said, "Master Draco sir, Dobby is to take you to the infirmary."


	2. Chapter 2: Just You and Me

Never Leave Me

_Author's Note: Okay here is the edited version of chapter two, thanks to my beta reader Phoenix Grayson, you rock my socks!_

_Please let me know, my dear readers, what you think of this story w the edits, w reviews! LOVE REVIEWS! _

Draco couldn't handle the pain and the humiliation of letting Madam Pomfrey look at his wounds. Luckily Dobby let her know what to check for, because the second he got into the infirmary he locked himself away inside his own mind, which really wasn't much better.

Draco remembered the first time he realized his parents weren't as perfect as everyone thought. He was about five and they had come back from some party early. They were both angry and they started yelling at one another. At one point his mother screamed, "I hate you! I can't stand being in the same room as you."

His father had smiled and, as he patted her on the cheek, he said, "It doesn't matter what you feel. It doesn't matter how much you hate me, for you can never leave me, my mate."

One of the House elves had spotted him then, and ushered him upstairs and into the bath. He wasn't supposed to be up this late, but he had been hoping to see his parents for even just a minute. He had been so confused that for the first time in his young life he couldn't sleep. He never understood those words; words that were repeated in so many of his parent's fights, till the summer before his tenth birthday.

Every summer his mother and he went to France. It was always his favourite time because his father didn't come. He loved his father, was proud of his father, but even when he was spoiling him rotten with toys and trinkets, he never once told him he loved him, nor praised him.

When he wasn't in a giving mood, normally right after one of the fancy dinner parties they held, he would make sure to criticize everything Draco did. Mainly it was because he was too loud, as children were meant to be seen, not heard. Every time he did something wrong later, at night, when it was just he and his father, his father then beat him and, afterwards, when he had 'learned his lesson', his father would pull out a vial of healing potion. If he had done something really terrible, like break something or, heaven forbid, he played nicely with one of the Weasleys, he was made to go to bed immediately; only being allowed to drink the vial after breakfast the next day.

So when he and his mother went to France, it was just the two of them and he didn't have to worry about being too loud or a klutz, which resulted in the most wonderful experience. He was even more excited for this particular trip, because his mother promised to take him with her to one of her fashion shows. He had been so excited, but then he had noticed that every day they were away his mother began to look tired, and older; she didn't have any energy. The longer they were gone the worst it seemed to get until Draco could take it no longer and he asked her, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

His mother had given him a tear-filled smile and said, "Come here my Dragon, come sit on my lap."

Draco had climbed into her lap and had immediately begun to play with the locket she always wore around her neck. His mother had tried again to smile, but instead had to bite her lip to keep in a small sob. His mother had cried for the first time he could remember, and she clutched him tightly to her chest as she sobbed until her tears all dried up. When she was finished crying she said, "You know Mommy loves you so much, don't you my little dragon?"

Draco had nodded and said, "You love me more than the whole world and heaven above."

His mother had smiled, a little real one, and then she pushed his hair back out of his face as she said, "You see, mommy loves you, but she really hates your Father."

Draco had bit his lip, because he felt like crying too, but boys and especially Malfoy boys weren't allowed to cry. His voice had cracked when he asked, "Does Father hit you too?"

His mother had let out a wail of sorrow at those words, and she clutched Draco tighter to her chest as she said, "Yes, your Father hits me too, and it's not okay, we don't deserve it. You don't deserve it."

Draco had started crying then too, as he asked, "Then why can't we leave, just you and me?"

His mother had cried harder and said, "Dragon, if I spend too much time away from your father I get sick, like now, and eventually I'll die. Then you'd be all alone and it doesn't matter how far away I got you, Lucius would find you, and he'd be so angry there is no telling what he would do."

That night, he and his mother had returned to Malfoy Manor, three nights before the fashion show. But he couldn't be excited about it knowing his mother was in pain, and hurting. A few nights after they had returned, Draco slipped and broke one of the expensive vases in front of guests, he tried to tell his father it wasn't his fault, and that the floor had been polished so it was slippery, but it didn't matter what he said. That night was the first night his father used his cane instead of just his hands when he beat him.

His mother had walked in just as his Father broke his arm, and she screamed, "Stop, Stop hurting him, please Lucius, I'll do whatever you want just Stop!"

Draco jerked out of his memories at the sound of his mother's voice, "Dragon? My poor Dragon, please talk to me, tell me how I can help you."

Some part of his brain seemed to recognize that he was in the infirmary, under a bed of blankets and wearing a pair of medical pants and shirt. Draco frowned, but before he could ask, his Mother said, "I heard you; I thought you were dying from how distressed you sounded. Please Dragon, tell me what's wrong?"

Draco could feel the tears in his eyes as he pulled on the top of his shirt to reveal the mark. Madam Pomfrey had obviously done her best to heal him, but there was the clear white of a scar in the shape of a bite mark. His mother sobbed and Draco gave his mother a watery smile as he asked, "Do you think we could go see that fashion show, the one in France, Just you and me?"

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes

Never Leave Me

_Author's note: So I kind of needed to figure out where to go from where I left off, and decided it would help me and the readers if I went back and explained Harry's POV. I know in the description I said DarkHarry! But the truth is I can't really write DarkHarry! Yet, I mean he did do some terrible stuff and from Draco's POV he came a crossed dark but Draco obviously is only looking at it from his perspective… which is kind of the point I guess. _

Harry was understandably confused when, upon his return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, he discovered himself undeniably fascinated with Draco Malfoy. Out of all of the strange changes in his life, that was the one that had him the most befuddled. The physical changes, although they had been slightly painful in coming, had not been something he really noticed, and he had only herd a few stray comments about his sudden growth in both height and muscle definition. When he stopped having to wear his glasses, his only thought was that it would be an advantage in the war, not to have to worry about being unable to see without assistance. He thought the fact that his hair was no longer the rat's nest it had been was due to the fact that he hadn't gotten it cut over the summer. All of the changes could be explained away, except for his infatuation with Draco Malfoy.

It had all started the first day back to Hogwarts, everything had seemed normal until Malfoy showed up to trade his usual insults. The secant Malfoy had open the compartment door and Harry had breathed in that _scent_! He didn't even know how to describe it, because every time it was different but somehow uniquely Malfoy. Even long after Malfoy had stormed away after snarling some truly nasty insult at Ron, Harry couldn't get the scent out of his head. It made him hot in hard faster than even his best and dirtiest fantasies ever had.

He had been so turned on by the scent alone that he hadn't even really got a look at Malfoy that first day. Herminie was the only one of his friends who seemed to noticed his odd reaction that first day, but she never questioned him on it so she must have explained it away just like every other change Harry had made. He was glad the Slytherin table was so far away and that so many body's where between him and Malfoy because, to be honest, this strange attraction scared him.

The next day, Potions had been heaven and hell. Malfoy was his usual bastard self but he seemed to lack some of his old venom, or at least Harry thought so, it might have all been the attraction. For the most part though, Malfoy seemed focused on class and it wasn't till later that he realized he and Malfoy hadn't spoken yet. The attraction was even worse now that he had accepted it on some level, and the more he looked at Malfoy the worse it got.

He kept on noticing things about Malfoy, things that had always been there but had never been something he thought about. The way Malfoy's bottom lip pouted out a bit every time he didn't have the answer to the professor's question, not just Snape, but every teacher. The way his eyebrows drew together delicately when he was writing something important for class. The third potions class of the year, Draco had the tiniest smudge of ink on his chin, and Harry was so focused on the tiny smudge he ended up completely botching his potion.

It was two weeks into school, when he realized he had gone an entire day thinking of nothing but Draco, and yes, he was Draco by this point and not Malfoy, he decided something really was up. He went to Herminie, who had been giving him an analytic gaze all day, and within a day she had it figure out. Harry was guessing she had already had guesses as to what was going on, but needed Harry's personal experiences to finally decided.

Apparently his 'pureblood' father had a bit of creature blood in him, neither Harry nor Herminie could figure out how someone still qualified as a 'pureblooded wizard' when they had creature blood but they both agreed it was probably something they would never fully understand. Herminie gave Harry two books with little notes she had written on sticky notes in the margins explaining important parts, _The Dark Side of Veela_, and _Being a Dark Veela_. He spent the whole night reading, and was surprised when Herminie let him skip classes the next day.

He got a few hours of sleep in the morning but spent the whole afternoon, thinking. It was written in black and white, and he completely understood it, but it still was hard to grasp the fact that he, Harry Potter, was a dark Veela. Once he finally accepted that it was actually easy to accept that Draco Malfoy was his one and only True Mate. Who ells did he know who could fit the criteria?

They were close in age, apparently Dark Veela rarely had more than a year separating them from their mate in age. So obviously his mate was going to either be in their year or a perhaps a year younger, but Herminie noted that that was rare.

They were nearly equally matched in magical strength. Harry hadn't actually realized that till he read Herminie's little note. Apparently Harry had so much magical energy that most of the school was nowhere near fitting that criteria, except for Draco, who was not quite as powerful but certainly a lot closer than anyone ells in the school minus the teachers. The book said that this was one of the most important parts to a mate, because a mate needed to be strong enough to actually be able to stand up to their Veela and to be able to protect any offspring.

Draco fit his preference. He had realized not long before summer that while he had a crush on Cho and liked Ginny, he would never feel for them the way he needed to be in a long term relationship. They were both beautiful in their own way, but they didn't turn him on like Draco did. Because Draco was the most attractive person he had ever met, even before all this he knew that, although he had never really thought about it because Draco was such a prat most the time.

The next week he started his subtle campaign to win Draco's affection, although he would settle for less animosity. Of course, before he could really begin such a possibly dangerous attempt, he had to tell his best friend. So that Sunday night, with the help of Herminie, he explained the situation to Ron. He was quite surprised by his friends reaction, Ron had been overjoyed and exited for him. Sure his smile had crumpled a bit when Harry said Draco was his one True Mate, but even then he had still expressed his support.

Ron and him had started to plan the best ways to win over Draco's affection without actually alerting the boy to the fact that Harry had possibly less than honest intentions, Ron had some surprisingly good ideas but before they could really get into planning Herminie asked, "Harry, don't you think we should tell Dumbledore?"

So instead of actually beginning his campaign Monday night, he set up an appointment with Dumbledore, and this time he didn't have Herminie in the room helping to explain. He managed to stutter out the whole thing more or less, and the whole time the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes grew and by the end of his terrible explanation where he blurted out "Draco's my mate", Dumbledore was smiling. Dumbledore pretty much told him that as a Veela, as long as he didn't hurt innocent uninvolved students or completely impede learning he could pretty much do whatever he wanted. He even said that getting a little violent with Draco's suitors was actually acceptable and suitable behavior, not that he actually recommended that.

So on Tuesday of the third week of school he finally began his subtle campaign to win Draco over, and it failed epically. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was nervous and awkward or if Draco was just a real prat.

He started off just trying to get a conversation going with Draco, which led to Draco insulting everything from his detestable clothing, to his horrible complexion, to his overuse of cologne. Draco had stated that he had a sensitive nose and if he was going to ware that pore excuse of cologne then he better stay at least ten feet away from him or ells he would hex him into next week.

When Harry caught his eye a crossed the great hall and gave him a small smile, Draco had given him a look that stated quite clearly that he thought he had lost his mind, and had elbowed Pansy who had looked over, and loudly announced, "Oh My, who gave Potter a color-changing-candy! His teeth look positively retched!"

He had tried approaching Draco while he was studying in the Library. He timed it perfectly, Crabbe and Goyle had headed to the kitchens to get some snacks, Blaises was 'secretly' making out with a Ravenclaw a few isles down and Pansy had gone to the other side of the Library to gather some reference books. Herminie had given him a list of books that 'conveniently' had the titles of two books in Draco's section. It had gone great, Draco was so focused on his Potions essay that he didn't even notice Harry, which was part of the plan. Harry had just started to realize how truly elegant Draco's handwriting was when Draco suddenly glanced up and saw him, and as he covered up his essay with his books he snarled, "Potter, I know you're a completely wretched at Potions but copying my essay will get you nowhere! Severus would notice instantly if a fool like you wouldn't write something so eloquent!" It was terrible but he might have been able to salvage the situation if Pansy, who he decided to dub then in there The Whore, came sauntering over and sat on Draco's lap as she proclaimed that she knew what he was talking about. Harry might have actually lost all control and started hexing The Whore if Draco hadn't asked her to get off of him because she weighed more than a *?Hippogriph?*

His other attempts that week were equally as terrible, and by the end of Friday Snape and Lupine had both somehow managed to figure it out. Snape had given him detention and Lupine had asked to see him after their classes.

Lupine had explained that although his attempts where admirable and reminded him so dearly of how his father had won his mother's affection, that path was obviously not the one he needed to take if he was trying to win over someone like Draco. Harry might have taken Lupine's advice a little better if Lupine hadn't put so much emphasis on the fact the Draco was a Slytherin, because he loved Lupine like a father, but he sounded down-right condescending, of his True Mate!

Harry still thought Snape was a greasy git, but he found himself not hating him quite so much after his detention. Snape had stated simply, "You're idiotic and completely Gryffindor attempts at winning my Godson over are doing nothing but making this whole situation worse. If you want to actually get my godson to look at you as something other than an imbecile, than you need to stop thinking like a Gryffindor and start thinking like a snake." He had continued to rant for nearly half an hour, but when Harry finally left he had a good idea of what he had done wrong and a few good ideas to get going in the right direction.

The first thing he needed to do, what everyone agreed on, was get The Whore out of the picture. He had had several suggestions, from explaining the situation, (Herminie's suggestion) to killing the interfering bitch and hiding her body, (surprisingly Ginny's suggestion). He wasn't completely sure how it had happened but somehow most of Gryffindor had discovered Harry's secret and had all given him his support. He was completely thrown when one evening Ginny ran over and threw her arms around him in a hug and proclaimed, "You and Malfoy will be the hottest couple to ever walk these halls!"

Harry had Vetoed those suggestions and had gone with something he thought was a little more Slytherin. He bribed a Ravenclaw boy, who was a year older, to send The Whore a letter proclaiming his love and asking her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower after curfew. Of course this boy was just The Whore's type and she had showed up in a slinky black dress that was about nine sizes too small. Harry modified Herminie's suggestion, so instead of explaining the situation he showed it, and made it quite clear that if Pansy didn't stay the hell away from his mate he would do as Ginny had suggested.

The secant thing he did, was bribe those closest to Draco and get them on his side. Blaise was easy enough, a simple date with Luna, who he apparently sort of infatuated with, was enough for him to proclaim his undying loyalties and hand over everything from Draco's schedule (which Harry had already kind of figure out but now he had the official written sheet), to his sleeping habits (apparently his dear Draco went to bed earlier than most of Slytherin but was a bit of an early riser), to the password to Draco's private quarters(which really got Harry angry till Blaise explained that Draco only told him in case of emergency and had threatened to de-man him if he ever came into his room without permission).

Crabbe and Goyle had actually been a little harder to win over. It wasn't till Harry got the house Elves to promise not to feed them till they agreed that they finally where won over. Even then they had both been adamant about not betraying Draco, and although they promised not to get in the way, they refused to do anything to actually help other than not getting in the way.

The third step, and the hardest, was to get the teacher in on it. Lupine had readily agreed, had evened tried to help convince the other teachers, but it wasn't till Harry had gotten Dumbledore on his side that the other teachers agreed. So when the classes moved on to new work and Harry and Draco miraculously got paired in every class they had together, Harry pretended to act like he would have before. By the next week, Harry had Draco convinced it was in both of their best interest that they call a truce, or ells they both might just fail.

All of his planning was just beginning to show some fruit, they had gone an entire day without any insults being flung around, when he got a note from Dumbledore, asking him to come see him in his office. Dumbledore had sat him down and explained that because of the War he had begun scanning the post in the hopes of taking preventative measures. He had then proceeded to hand over what appeared to be a magical copy of a letter from Draco's Father to Draco. All of his planning, all of his progress, went right out the window. None of it matter because Draco was going to take the Dark Lord's Mark, tomorrow night.

Dumbledore told him to figure out something quick or ells he might lose Draco forever, and when Harry's friends and several of the teachers met up a little while later, he was surprised when Lupine said, "I know it's sort of frowned upon, but I think the only way is to force a mating."

Herminie had expressed just how Harry initially thought about that suggestion, but when nearly everyone ells agreed that was the only way, even Snape, he had started actually considering it. Ron had sealed the deal when he said, "Veela's do it all the time! I mean Malfoy might be a little angry at first but he'll warm up to the idea, it's one of the highest honors in a pureblood family!"

Harry had been mulling the idea over when he ventured into the by then familiar hallway that led to Draco bedchambers. The decision was taken from him when Draco suddenly exited his room with his Trunk in toe. A part of him had wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but this was all the proof he needed to be certain that Draco was going to go to _him_, and was going to take the Dark Lord's mark. It was the thought of someone ells mark on _his_ True Mate, that finally pushed him over the edge. The Veela in him, which had pointed out every wonderful thing about Draco, had suddenly started screaming in rage.

His vision went red tinted, and without thinking he sent a spell at Draco to knock him out, and caught him before he hit the floor. Draco's trunk hit the floor with a loud thunk, already forgotten as Harry threw Draco over his shoulder and proceeded to practically sprint to the Room of Requirements. Draco's scent seemed to make the red tint worse and he kept picturing his mate's arm branded with another's mark. He was so angry and so desperate and the Veela in him was screaming for him to _Bond already!_ It wasn't till Draco started crying that he began to doubt himself, but then he looked at Draco's arm, his beautifully unmarred arm and he couldn't stop himself, he was already so close.

As he came inside his unconscious Mate, biting into the flesh of his shoulder till he could taste nothing but his blood, he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. When the bond stabilized and he could feel Draco, he could feel him, his mind and spirit, and his pain. He had hurt his Mate, his Mate was hurting! Sobs wracked his chest as he pulled away from his mate to the edge of the bed that the Room of Requirement's had conjured. As he tried to clean the blood and tears away from his face with the edge of the comforter, his eyes kept on lighting on all the places where his mate was bleeding.

The room had come with chains and Harry had used them, and Draco had fought them so hard he had shredded the flesh beneath them. Harry vanished the chains with a flick of his wan, and then felt so sick from the look of them that he had to leave the bed, and it was a good thing the Room of Requirements had provided a walk in bathroom or else Harry would have been sick all over the floor. Harry was nearly sick again when he looked in the full length mirror and saw blood, around his mouth and on his cock. He cast two cleaning charms to get rid of the blood before pulling on his clothes and heading back in to check on his mate.

When he sees all the blood coating Draco's legs and the sheets below him he knows he needs to take him to the infirmary, but first he does a few cleaning spells and puts his boxers back on, if he knew any healing spells he would have done them. He had just sat back on the edge of the bed, to try and collect himself only to find himself crying once more. _He hurt his Mate_!

It was then that Draco began to stir. Harry remembered vaguely the spell he had used to keep Draco silent, because he didn't want Draco to talk him out of it, a discrete slash of his wand ended the spell, and the little whimpers that immediately sounded where enough to start the tears again. He can feel his mate try to slip away, try to get away from him, and he can't blame him because he _hurt_ him.

Harry rubbed away the latest tears and said, "I'll take you down to the infirmary!"

At the sound of his voice Draco shied away, and Harry's never seen Draco so terrified and it makes him whine in pain before he takes a breath and says, "I promise, I won't hurt you."

Draco snarls, "It's a little late for that now, isn't it?"

Harry flinched, but the anger is infectious because he's picturing what made this all happen, the Dark Mark, and although this is horrible it's still better than is he had gone to him so Harry says in a low voice, "I couldn't let you go to him!"

Draco moved farther away from Harry, towards the other end of the bed, but when he attempted to stand up pain cause him to collapse to the floor. Harry moved to catch him but Draco snarled, "Don't touch me! Stay away from me! I'd rather bleed to death then let you touch me."

Harry felt like Draco had slugged him in the gut and couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat before he said, "I understand, I'll send for someone, but you're going to have to get used to me being around." Draco looked so confused that Harry added, "We're officially mated."

Draco felt his eyes widen and his hand reached up to touch the bight mark, and he gasped out "No! You're lying!"

Harry crossed his arms and decided to explain, "I'm a quarter Dark Veela, I came into my inheritance over the summer, and since you just had your birthday and are of age, and we had intercourse and I marked you, and we bonded."

Draco looked like he was about to cry again but he bit his lip and that seemed to stop the tears for a moment but then he suddenly sobbed "No!"

Harry said, "It's no use trying to deny it, I'll get one of the house elves to come take you to the infirmary and give you some time to yourself, but in a few hours if you don't start to accept the mate bond…"

Draco snarled, "I know!"

Harry was so ashamed and his mate didn't want him there, so he left, and when he was in the Hallway he called for Dobby and asked if he could take Draco to the infirmary. He then headed down there to, because he needed to know for sure he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking

Never Leave Me

Madam Pomfrey seemed to be glowing in anger when she first laid eyes on Harry, but when she saw the broken self-hating look in his eyes, she seemed to quell some of her angry. She sighed as she rubbed at her temples and asked, "How long have you know Draco was you're True Mate?"

Harry had to bight back tears as he said, "About the second week of school."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, she seemed to consider him for a moment before saying, "It took three of my best healing potions to properly close all of his wounds, by the way, you left a very nice impression of your teeth on his shoulder and although I managed to close the wound it still left a fairly nasty scar."

Harry looked like any secant now he was going to break into sobs, but he managed to get himself under control and asked, "Is he okay now?"

Madam Pomfrey glanced back into the infirmary and said, "I can't be sure, I think he's just in shock."

Harry frowned and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "Physically, he's fine, but he's unresponsive, if he hadn't just suffered a trauma I may be worried but I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning."

Harry swallowed his worry and let Madam Pomfrey lead him to one of the spar beds next to Draco's bed, she seemed to understand without asking what Harry needed.

The next day, Harry was horrified when Madam Pomfrey told him that Draco was still not responding, and when he walked in and Draco didn't move didn't respond in any way, it might have been actually worse than when he backed away in terror, because his eyes looked dead. Madam Pomfrey, after trying repeatedly to get some response from him, using any means necessary finally called Dumbledore, who was just as stumped. He attempted several spells but got no reaction. Dumbledore had frowned, his twinkle dimming as he sent a note to Severus.

Snape frowned when he walked into the infirmary and saw Draco, then he turned and snarled at Harry, "What did you do?" Harry was sure that Snape wouldn't stop at just that but surprisingly Snape just sighed and said, "Nothing any of us do will get him to react."

He raised an eyebrow at Harry's panicked expression and relished in making the boy squirm till Madam Pomfrey asked, "What do we do to heal him?"

Snape sighed and did a quick examination of Draco then said, "It's the same as before, he did this a couple times as a child."

Harry seemed to perk up a little bit as he asked, "How did you get him to respond then?"

Snape snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face a couple times, then said, "Nothing any of us do will get him to react." Harry opened his mouth to protest and Snape said, "He stayed like that till his mother came home, wouldn't respond to anything the house elves or I did." Snape straightened and said, "I can contact Narcissa and tell her that Draco needs her, she won't tell anyone if she believes it might endanger her son."

As a group they headed to the headmasters office, so Snape could use the flow to call Narcissa, but before he had even drop the powder in the flames roared up and the woman walked through. Narcissa was normally all elegance, and the few times Harry had seen her, it had been hard to believe she was a real mother. Now in this moment, there was not doubt. She was wearing what looked to be her bedclothes, with her overcoat thrown over top. Her hair was loosely clipped to the back of her head but many strands were falling out. Her pale blue eyes were surrounded by deep dark inky circles from lack of sleep. She had on a pair of slippers and not even a bit of make-up, as she turned and asked, "Where is my son?"

Snape looked like he wanted to ask how Narcissa had gotten through the wards on the fireplace, but Dumbledore rushed forward and gently lead her back to the infirmary, the other's on their tale. At the Infirmary door Dumbledore stopped and ushered Narcissa in, but made everyone stop outside the door, giving Mother and Son a little privacy. Harry might have complained but he could hear everything that was going on in there.

Narcissa walked over to the bed holding her son and as she gently took his hand she whispered, "Dragon?" she paused and Harry was certain she was fighting back tears, "My poor Dragon, please talk to me, tell me how I can help you?"

Harry glanced into the room just to see his Mate blink his eyes and shake his head, it looked as though he was waking up from a very deep sleep that he couldn't quite shake. Harry caught the small sad smile on Narcissa's face at her Son's confused expression, before it disappeared in her grief and she said, "I herd you, I thought you were dying from how distressed you sounded." She tightened her hand on her Son's and said, "Please Dragon, tell me what's wrong."

Draco looked up at his mother, and Harry felt his gut wrench when tears fell down his face and with the hand not in his mother's grip, wrenched the hospital shirt to the side to reveal the very obvious bight mark, it was nothing but a nasty scar. Narcissa looked at the mark, and then broke into hysterical sobs. After a few minutes Draco smiled at his mother through his own tears which were streaming down, and in a scratchy low voice asked, "Do you think we could go see that fashion show, the one in France, Just you and me?"

Narcissa looked at her son with eyes filled with too much pain, and suddenly her arms wrapped around her son, pulling him to her chest she said, "Oh my poor Dragon, I'm so sorry, but I can't loose you!"

Draco buried his face in his mother's shoulder, and he looked so much younger. After a few minutes Narcissa calmed down, and began rubbing Draco's back with one hand and petting his hair with the other. When Draco's own quite sobs began to quite down Narcissa said, "I know it hurts, but you and I… we're not the type to just lie down and die. Draco, I don't want you to just lie down and die. You're mate is not Lucius, just because we both bear a forced mark, does not mean we both are in the same circumstances."

Draco sat back enough that he could reach up and rub at his face. He let out a little sniffle and said, "I can break it."

Narcissa frowned and asked, "What are you talking about Dragon?"

Draco looked up at his mother, and his eyes were no longer dead, no longer terrified, but full of anger, "The Bond between you and Father, I can break it without killing you."

Narcissa shook her head and said, "Draco it's impossible, I've tried, everyone who's ever broken the bond died."

Draco smiled and as he rubbed his eyes he said, "No, there were two cases in the late eighteenth century where the bond between a white Veela and their Mate was broken by their firstborn son, I acquired the first son's journal."


	5. Chapter 5: A Mother's Tale

Never Leave Me

_Authors Note: Okay so I'm so happy, I got some very nice reviews I was about ready to give up writing Fan-fiction and just tear all my stories down, but some wonderful people left wonderful nice comments! So a little Shout out to all those who Reviewed and SAVED MY FANFICTION! _

_GH- Whoever you are I give you a cookie, not just any cookie but one with chocolaty goodness_

_Silverwoman- I'm working on better editing, bet patient, thank you for the nice review _

_Dark Cat Queen – Thank you, I hope you enjoy where this story is going!_

_Tera – Thank you, I give you two cookies_

_EmoGirl99 - *claps* you're the first person to call me Brilliant Thank you for petting my Ego_

_THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY FANFICTION! Thanks to all those other people who reviewed as well, I need reviews, because otherwise I get frustrated and upset and it's not good for my poor little fan-fictions! Now Enjoy!_

While Narcissa and Draco had their Mother and Son moment, a small crowd was gathering outside of the infirmary. Slowly, those who knew about the situation

When Narcissa came out from seeing her son, her eyes darted around till they met Harry's and narrowed, and in blink of an eye she walked over and slapped Harry in the face. Everyone looked just as shocked as Harry, and the shock turned to confusion when she then dropped to her knees and sobbed, "Please, I beg you, don't hurt him anymore!"

Harry felt his eyes prickle and he said, "I didn't mean to, and I would rather die than hurt him again. Please tell me, is there anything I can do to fix this? I don't want the one I love to hate me."

Narcissa came to her feet and asked, "Do you really love my son?"

Harry nodded his head, he wasn't a hundred percent sure his voice wouldn't crack, he was so upset, his chest hurt, and he kept thinking '_I *HURT* my Mate!_'

Narcissa took a deep breath and said, "I got him to go to sleep, he needs to actually rest for a little while. I have to think of something to say that will get him to calm down, he's not very stable right now."

Harry swallowed thickly and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Narcissa looked Harry over, seeming to analyze him for a moment before he said, "Do you have any idea what you just put him through? There are reasons why most Veela communities refuse to allow forced Matings."

The others in the crowd suddenly came forward, Lupin protesting Narcissa's tone and Herminie with facts about the number of documented forced Mating in the last dozen years. Narcissa turned on the girl and snarled, "As a muggleborn I thought you by far would be the first to understand how horrible a forced mating is! I'm told muggle's use the term 'Brutal Rape' to define it, and it is punishable by law!"

Herminie spluttered out, "B-but Harry loves him."

Narcissa looked even angrier as she said, "So that makes it okay for him to mistreat Draco. By that Logic I'm sure you would condone Abuse as well. What if Harry beat Draco till he had so many broken bones and injuries that not even a dozen healing potions would fully heal him? Would that be okay?"

Herminie was too horrified to speak, so Ron stepped to her side and said, "Harry would never do that! He's a Veela who loves his mate."

Narcissa snarled, "You stupid ignorant boy, you know nothing of 'Love.'" Tears began to cascade down Narcissa's face as she snarled, "They called it 'Love' when Lucius forced a Mating on me. They said those same words, that he was a Veela, that he loved me, that he would never hurt me, and yet that was all he ever did!"

Suddenly everyone in the room seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation, but just to be sure Snape asked, "Narcissa, are you saying Lucius forced a mating on you?"

Narcissa took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs that had been evacuated and said, "Like Mother like Son."

Dumbledore frowned and asked, "When did this happen?"

Narcissa's hands where shaking as she pulled out a tissue out of her pocket and said, "Lucius had just come into his inheritance."

Snape looked horrified as he said, "That would have made you a third year."

Narcissa laughed and said, "Yes, it was right after Christmas break of my third year. I was to traumatized to go to the Infirmary, I told everyone I felt ill, locked myself in my room and sent an Owl to my parents. I had no idea what had happened, I didn't know Lucius was a Veela, I didn't even know that the bight was a marking and not just a bight. My parents wrote me and told me how proud they were of me, told me I would be a Malfoy now, and that they were glad I at least had managed to snag me a good husband. They told me that Lucius, as a Veela would love me and would give me anything I could ever want. My mother was already picking out wedding decorations. By the time I finished my education, my parents had convinced me Lucius Loved me, and so I married him and moved into the Manor, but the time I realized just how wrong they where I was pregnant with Draco, and I didn't want to risk loosing the pregnancy in Withdrawal, and then Draco was born, and he was the most beautiful baby boy, and Lucius told me if I ever tried to take him away from him, he'd make him suffer more than I could even imagine."

Narcissa broke into sobs once again, and the room was filled with horrified silence. Not even Snape, who was by far the closest to Narcissa, had ever suspected something like this. Snape dropped down to his knees so that he was face to face with Narcissa and asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone."

Narcissa shook her head and said, "I wanted to, but whenever the topics of Veela's came up, everyone proclaimed that they were creatures of Love, that they were naturally caring and protective of their mates. Plus, I was afraid that if people found out that Lucius was an unregistered Veela, that they would lock him away. He was horrible, but the pain when I was away from him for more than a few weeks was terrible, I know that if he were locked away for more than a month I would die, and Draco, Draco's always told me he would follow me anywhere."

Snape titled his head and asked, "Are you saying you thought Draco would die if you did?"

Narcissa smiled and said, "There was no thought necessary, When Draco learned why I couldn't leave Lucius, he told me if I died he would kill himself. No matter what I said, he would never take the words back, he's always been such a stubborn child. You know he wrote me before his birthday, he was terrified he would inherit, I told him he would, because Lucius is a full Veela, there was no way he couldn't have, and he wrote me back and told me He refused to be a Veela. I thought maybe he had lost it, but his birthday came and he didn't have any changes, he didn't grow between one night in the next, and he felt the same he had before. He's such a stubborn child, but he's my son, and I love him so much."


	6. Chapter 6: Plotting

Never Leave Me

_Authors Note: OMgoodnes, Thank YOU for all the Reviews *CLAPS* I'm so happy with all the reviews, I really felt like no one was actually reading my stuff. I Know I really really need a Beta Reader, because I've gone through and edited like a million times before I post, but I still can't seem to catch any of this, it's funny though (Not the 'errors') I rock at editing other peoples stuff, I never let stuff slide, but when it's my own stuff.. in my head it's right but not so much on the paper... Anyway Thank you For Reviews,_

_Now, I must say, someone brought something up, "Why wasn't Anyone angry at Harry?"_

_I feel I didn't properly address this issue, because by no means is Rape okay, no no no, in real life this would be horrible, terrible, horrendous, in my mind Rape is the worse crime, but 1. This is FanFiction, but that's really an excuse, 2. _Group Mentality_, it's actually very common for young adults to commit crimes together if someone older or wiser suggest it in a positive light, there are hundreds of documented cases, (GANGS mainly), it's terrible, but if you had a friend who you trusted a lot and have been with a long time and they suggest something to you your less likely to think of the suggestion negatively. 3. This is really important, but different societies have different values, and there are some places where Rape is actually not considered a crime, not many but there are a few, and if you consider how people look at Veela's, people excuse them for stuff because they 'creatures.' _

_Okay, so I hope that was a good enough explanation, but still I have to make it clear, I DO NOT CANDONE RAPE! It is very bad, I almost didn't post this story because I felt kind of guilty writing it… but it's FanFiction Anyway Shout outs to_

_Paramoreeloverr – You get a Giant Cookie, and a candy bar and a piece of cake! _

_Daddys little crazy bitch – Um wow that's kind a crazy name but you left a nice review so thank you!_

_MDarKspIrIt –Thank You, you sound intelligent, LOL (I'm not laughing at you but myself … yes I do that alot)_

_Thank YOU for Reviewing SMILE! Sorry I just got a little smiley happy… I'm done now, ENJOY:_

It was hours before Snape could get Narcissa to calm down. While Snape calmed the hysterical mother, everyone ells sat outside in the waiting room, thinking over what had happened and their part in it.

Dumbledore and Lupin were feeling a bit repentant, they had given Harry advise, had suggested that this sort of thing was alright. At the time it had made perfect sense, but they hadn't been thinking about if from Draco's… the Victim's Point of View. They had only been thinking about Harry, and by doing so they had hurt one of their students. They both could not believe they had been so narrow minded, to forget that there was always two sides to every story. They had forgotten Draco's wellbeing, and since they were Professors, people who had influence over others, that just made their crime all the greater.

Herminie still couldn't find her voice, she kept on thinking, _'What would my mother say?'_ and then thinking she had a good idea, because she could remember that time her mother went off after watching the news, saying something about _'The worst kind of crime.'_ It wasn't till Herminie began thinking about that day that she remembered her mother telling her about how her aunt had had a close call with rape. Her mother hadn't gone into much detail about what had actually happened, but she had talked quite a bit about how her sister had never been the same and had gone to see a shrink for quite some time before she felt comfortable getting into a relationship. Herminie had know these things, but it was like her mind hadn't connected the dots of what Harry was doing, what they had suggested Harry do, to what had happened with her aunt.

Ron was a little stunned to see Narcissa Malfoy in anything less than all her shining glory. That more than anything gave him a feel for the gravity of the situation. He didn't know exactly what Narcissa was talking about, "Rape" was a muggle term he would have to look up, since he had never heard it before, but he did get a vague idea that it wasn't something he should ask his parents about. He still wasn't even exactly sure what the problem was, but he could tell there was one. The others were being too quiet for their not to be a serious problem.

Everyone in the waiting room had been sitting in thoughtful slightly depressing silence for quite some time, when the doors to the waiting room slammed open, and in walked Blaise Zabini, like he owned the place. Harry, who had been sulking so quietly in the corner it had almost seemed like he wasn't there, suddenly bristled and in the blink of the eye, the green eyed Gryffindor had the man pinned to the wall just outside the Infirmary doors as he snarled, "What are you doing here?"

Blaise looked about ready to either wet himself, or do something stupid like go for his wand, and Harry would be happy with either option. Harry was about to snarl another question when the doors to the infirmary opened and an achingly familiar voice snapped sarcastically, "Potter, would you mind putting my _friend_ down."

Harry let go of Blaise so fast the poor Slytherin about fell on his butt, before spinning around and saying, "Draco?"

Everyone in the waiting room turned to look at Draco, who ignored them as he turned to his _friend_ and asked, "Did you bring it?"

Blaise pushed himself to his feet and said, "Damn it Draco, you said nothing about Jealous Veela's in your note."

Draco crossed his arms and asked, "Would you have brought it if you knew?"

Blaise tilled his head this way then that, his hand tapped his chin twice before saying, actually I would have, if only cause everyone in the Pits going nuts trying to figure out what your angle is. It's good money."

Draco snorted and held out his hand, Blaise frowned and said, "Alright, I'll hand it over but can I be in on your planning?"

Blaise pulled a notebook from his bag and handed it to Draco. Draco took the Notebook and seem to examine it for a moment to be sure it was the right notebook before saying, "I could use another Snake, I'm feeling a bit outnumbered, but it's at your own peril, I can't exactly send them away."

At the end of his sentence Draco gestured at those occupying the waiting room without looking up from his notebook. Blaise looked at the occupants of the room before his eyes landed back on Draco, and he asked, "So you being nasty cause you got dethroned or de-pants?"

Draco raised his eyes long enough to send Blaise a glare before saying, "witty, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Blaise laughed and said, "The whole walk up here, ain't it a record?"

The slight smirk was both unsettling and little relieving to those in the room, unsettling because most only saw it right before or after Draco did some seriously horrible prank, and relieving because it was a sure sign that Draco wasn't completely broken. Draco pulled out his wand, then pause to glance around at the occupants of the room with a calculating gaze. Blaise snorted and said, "I'm sure that they will condone your plotting when you tell them you're not plotting against them."

Draco sent his friend a glare, before Herminie asked, "Who ells do you have to plot against?"

Draco shrugged and said, "My Father's sort of number one on my list, but the Dark Lords pretty high up there."

Ron frowned and asked, "What? Why?"

Draco tapped the shoulder with the slightly peeking out mark on it and said, "Because Potter effectively cut off my escape routes. I was hoping to stay clear of the war, but now if Potter dies, I'm shit out of luck. So to keep to my agenda of keeping me and my mother alive, we'll have to hit two birds with one very big stone."

Blaise snorted and asked, "Did you just use a muggle term?"

Draco made a surprised sound as he turned to his friend and said, "Merlin, that thing between your ears, you finally figure out how to turn it on, didn't you?"

Blaise laughed and said, "You really need to eat some chocolate or something."

Draco rolled his eyes and asked on a more serious note, "Do you remember those lessons we took on the proper way to approach a Gryffindor and get them to plot with you to overthrow some Dark Lord, what was step three?"

Blaise said, "I might have slept through that class with my eyes open."

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that even possible?"

Blaise shrugged and said, "My grandpa does it all the time."

Draco shuddered, before gathering himself and turning to the Gryffindor with that same calculating look. Finally he seemed to have gathered what he needed because he tapped his wand to the little lock on his notebook and said, "Alright, so here is the plan."

_Author's Note: Okay so I know I've talked a lot, but I just wanted to say that the part were Blaise talks about his Grandpa sleeping with his eyes open, is actually almost an exact exerpt from this conversation I had with my friends the other day, because my Grandpa does sleep with his eyes open! It's the freakiest thing ever, and you don't even realize he's asleep till you've been talking for a while and all of a sudden he starts snoring! AND HIS EYES ARE OPEN! _


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Never Leave Me

_Author's note: Lol so I've been spelling Hermione like Herminie this whole time, got seriously chewed out for it so I'm going to try and spell it right from now on, don't hate me if I mess it up now and then. Also, I discovered the Legacy Stats and this is my most read story, with over 3,442 hits (I assume that means people viewing it) and 25 people have added it to their favorites, hell till I read the stats I didn't even know 25 people had read it. Anyway, thank you all for reading, Please leave reviews so I know that you are real people, the more reviews I get for a story the more time I spend on it, this might be my most read story but I've hardly had any reviews on it compared to some of my other stories… I have a few stories no one has ever wrote reviews for, and although I love them I have decided to stop working on them because no one has told me they are interested in them. Like Peace Treaties, I really like that one, it was Draco-centric but it was different than what I usually write. Anyway please Review and ENJOY:_

Draco transfigured a hideous little lamp (why there was a lamp when there wasn't electricity was not a question he could answer) into an elegant and sturdy table. As Draco was transfiguring the table, Madam Pomfrey came out and asked to have a private word with Dumbledore. The other's, all now curious, pulled their chairs up to the table as Draco opened the Notebook to a…. blank page. Herminie asked, "You have a Plan for something like this?"

Draco shrugged and said simply, "I'm a Slytherin."

Hermione just decided to accept that explanation because trying to understand Draco's irrational logic was making her brain hurt. She had never really tried to understand Draco. Sure she had know a lot about him, and had been silently cataloging details about him that pointed towards one mental disorder or another. The facts had knocked her off her feet. She had been so sure that Draco was a Narcissist, and that he had to have some sort of disorder, otherwise how could he have been so mean to her all those years.

Draco tapped the notebook a couple of times and suddenly words seemed to write themselves on the page at an unreadable fast pace, they scrolled down and around Draco's wand, and then continued right off the page, disappearing from view only to be replace by new words. It looked almost like Draco was scrolling down a long page filled with writing. Draco sighed as more and more words continued to scroll across the page and had a seat. Blaise sat down a crossed from him, because he was to afraid of what Harry might do if he sat next to him, and asked, "Alright so what is your almighty plan?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "It's a step by step process. Step one of course being we break the bond between my mother and that bastard."

Blaise frowned and said, "You can do that?"

Draco frowned and asked, "Would it be a part of my plan if I couldn't?"

Blaise made a face and said, "Okay so step one of you plans is to break an unbreakable bond between a Veela and his mate? I totally think this is going to work out."

Draco said, "You forget, Lucius is a weak half-Veela, who's never lived in a Veela community."

Blaise frowned and said, "You're serious? You think you can break their bond?"

Draco said, "Actually, I know for a fact that I can."

Blaise looked a bit uneasy and asked, "How?"

Draco kept his eyes on the scrolling words in the notebook as he said, "There are reasons why Veela's do what they do. I visited a Veela community once, asked them about mating and all that, and they told me that full-blooded Veela had rules about mating and offspring. I got to thinking why would they have rules? It's because they might not know it on an intellectual level, but certain things can endanger the mate bond, and that's why they are frowned upon and why Veela community's have rules prohibiting these things. Of course to actually break a bond it takes a lot of broken rules."

Hermione asked, "What sort of rules are you talking about?"

Draco glanced up at her and his lips turned down in a slight frown, but he answered anyway, "They have lots of rules. Never take an underage mate. Never hurt your mate. Never leave your mate unprotected. Never let lie with another after you have taken your mate. And the most important rule of all, Never ever, no matter what the circumstances, raise a hand to your mate's offspring, especially if their yours as well."

Hermione swallowed and said, "Those are all good rules."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Anyway, after that I stumbled across a journal that answered my question." Draco tapped his wand one more time and in the middle of the notebook, a rippled appear, like a drop of water had just hit a lake. Draco suddenly reach down and his hand passed through the pages like they were indeed water and after a minutes he pulled his hand out and there in his grasp was an ancient looking bound journal, which he tossed to Blaise and said, "Herbert Johnson's mother, Madelyn, was mated to Sir Rodger Johnson. Sir Rodger was know as a bastard, sleeping with anything with legs, gambling away their fortune, tarnishing their family name with misdeeds and the like. Herbert said his mother stuck by him through it all till one night Sir Rodger got drunk and started beating Madelyn in front of him. Herbert was only eight at the time, but he stuck up for his mother and that's when Sir Rodger pulled out his dirk and cut his son's face, then beat him till he passed out. It was the only time Sir Rodger ever raised a hand to Herbert but he left a mark, the cut from the dirk scarred, and it was how Herbert eventually broke the bond between his parents."

Blaise stared at Draco with wide eyes for a moment, then quickly undid the latch on the journal and opened it up to the first page. He frowned at it for a moment and said, "What the fuck does this even say?"

Draco snorted and said, "It's in ancient French."

Blaise frowned and said, "I can't read that."

Draco laughed and said, "What, you don't read ancient slightly obscure French languages on a regular basis?"

Blaise tossed the journal onto the table and said, "Funny. Okay so there has to be a mark of abuse? Didn't your dad always feed you healing potions sot there was never a mark?"

Draco sighed and said, "Not that one time he broke my arm, still have a scar where the bone broke through the skin."

The group winced and Blaise said, "Forgot about that one, you came over to my house that night didn't you."

Draco nodded and Ron asked, "Your father broke your arm?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Have you met my father?"

Blaise said, "Yeah that time he did more than break your arm, didn't you have like three broken ribs and a bump the size of Texas?"

Draco asked, "Texas?"

Blaise snorted and said, "Muggle U.S. State."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Why would you compare an injury to a state?"

Blaise laughed and said, "Merlin, because Texas is like the biggest of all the states."

Draco made a 'hm' of understanding before asking, "Are they're many states?"

Blaise frowned and said, "I think there is like twenty or something."

Hermione said, "There are 52 states in America."

Draco frowned and asked, "Why do that need so many?"

Blaise said, "Because they're muggles."

Draco nodded like that explained everything and said, "Anyway, back to the plan, I can break the bond but I've had a small complication I need you to help me sort out."

Blaise frowned and asked, "Are you asking me to help you break a bond between your psycho half-Veela Death eater father and your wonderfully gorgeous aristocratic goddess of a mother."

Draco snarled, "Blaise! When I told you I would de-man you the next time you checked out my mother, I was including mentally picturing her naked in the equation."

Blaise went a little white and said, "Draco, it's not my fault your mother's got a come hither look to her."

Ron frowned and asked, "Dude, she's old enough to be your mother."

Blaise grinned and said, "That just means she's experience, she knows how to make a guy…"

Draco stood up and in a low voice said, "Finish that sentence and I will fucking castrate you!"

Blaise said, "Right, so, what did you need my help with?"

Draco sat down, took a deep breath and mentally counted to fifty before saying, "There is a ceremony to break the bond, I had everything ready and just needed to get outside the wards to perform it, but Potter here fucked up one of my ingredients."

Blaise frowned and said, "Right, does it matter if it's a girl or a guy?"

Draco made a face and said, "A guy would be preferable, but considering the this school is full of sluts I'd settled for a girl."

Ron asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco sighed and said, "I forgot we were working with children."

Blaise laughed and said, "It's not their fault, they weren't raised with our proper education."

Draco snorted and said, "You had never spent a day in school in your life till we came to Hogwarts."

Harry asked, "What did you mean, when you said I messed up one of your ingredients?"

Draco glanced at Harry, and his jaw clenched for a moment, and he had to do that counting thing in his head again before he could even consider responding, Luckily Blaise stepped in because he thought he might need to count to a million before he was calm enough to talk to Harry. Blaise smiled and said, "His exact words where that you fucked up one of his ingredients, and he meant that literally. A lot of ceremonial standard spells require Virgins."

Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth made a little 'oh.' Blaise smiled and said, "Not to worry, I'll find a replacement. Wait, Draco, is it alright if they aren't in Slytherin, because you're the only one I've ever met who's not loose as a fucking well used whore." Blaise frowned and said, "Speaking of, whatever happened to Pansy being your secret keeper?"

Draco frowned and asked, "Why would I have a dog as my secret keeper?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Draco with surprise at that comment, and Blaise asked, "You have a dog named Pansy?"

Draco looked a bit confused at the obvious disbelief in his friend's voice, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, you've met her."

Blaise snorted and said, "Are you saying Pansy Parkinson is your dog?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Are you telling me she doesn't remind you of one of those retarded puppies who just randomly pick someone out of the crowd and follow them home." Blaise was trying to hold back some of his grin as he opened his mouth to ask something, but Draco continued, "One of those puppies that is the kind that drools all the time and always jumps up on you and gets mud on your new clothes, but you would feel bad taking it back to the pound because you know it's not going to find a home, so your pretty much guarantying that it gets put down. The one that you kind of don't how you've put up with it all this time, but its been around so long, it'd be mean to throw it out now."

Blaise gave up trying to hold back, and burst into laughter. Harry was trying hard not to do the same, to think he had been so worried The Whore was going to steal Draco's affection. After Blaise had calmed down a bit he asked, "Dude, Do you even know what a dog is?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I know what a dog is, Crabbe showed me his little picture book."

Blaise snorted and said, "And I didn't think the big guy had a sense of humor."

Draco shook his head and said, "He doesn't, at all."

Blaise had to gasp for breath, finally he got control of his laughter and said, "Right, again does the virgin have to be a snake?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Why would house have anything to do with a Veela ceremony?"

Blaise nodded and said, "Right. Okay what ells do you need for this ceremony, besides a mark of abuse from your bastard father and a Virgin."

Draco sighed and said, "I have all the other ingredients, although if you still have that ceremonial knife, I would appreciate if you let me borrow it."

Blaise frowned and asked, "Do I want to know what you need my knife for?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Not if you want to hold down your dinner, no."

Blaise nodded and said, "Right, okay, so you do the ceremony and then what?"

Draco tapped his notebook with his wand and said, "Once the bond I broken, all of his magic will go to my mother."

Blaise made a little choking sound and said, "What?"

Draco sighed and said, "That's how the ceremony prevents the broken bond from killing the mate, all of Lucius's magical energy, what little there is, will go to my mother."

Herminie frowned and asked, "Wait a minute. Oh my god, I just realized, if you succeed, and managed to break the bond between your mother and father, what's to stop you from breaking the bond between you and Harry?"

Harry tensed, he hadn't even thought about that. 'What if Draco broke the bond between them?'

Draco sighed and said, "Have you been listening to a word I've said. These are completely different circumstances."

Ron frowned and said, "Well if you can break one Veela mate bond what to say you can't break another?"

Draco ground out, "I wish it were that simple, but the fact is that Potter's a Dark Veela, there has never been a bond breaking between a Dark Veela and their mate, ever. Even if Potter had broken every Veela rule and thus dwindled down the bond to nothing more than a tiny link in the cosmic chain, it still would take the magical equivalent to a nuclear bomb to even have a chance at breaking it, and there is no way the mate would survive. Besides that, the ceremony is designed so only a child of the Veela's mate can actually perform the spell and as Potter and I have not, nor will we ever, have children, so that's not a problem."

There was a long moment of silence as the Golden Trio digested those words.

Harry frowned and asked, "You don't want to have kids?"

Draco blinked and said, "You think I'm going to bring a child into this mess? Anyway, back to the plan. Once the bond is broken all of Lucius's power will go to my mother, leaving him completely powerless, which leads to the next, slightly more complicated and dangerous part of the plan."

Blaise frowned and asked, "What's the next part of the plan?"

Draco smiled and said, "We start a civil war."

Blaise's eyes went wide and he said, "That's either bloody stupid and Genius!"

Ron frowned and asked, "What?"

Draco let out a put upon sigh and said, "My father's the left hand of the Dark Lord. If he has no power, every death eater will want to take his place. With a little well placed work from myself, Severus, and a few others, all the Death Eater should turn on each other, civil war. Then while they are busy sorting out the power struggle, we'll cut the head off, and take old Voldie out."

Blaise sighed and said, "That won't work, the Dark Lord won't allow that much unrest in his troops."

Draco smiled and said, "That's why we distract him with the chance at what he really wants."

Blaise frowned and said, "What's that?"

Draco snorted and said, "Potter."

Hermione frowned and said, "We're not giving Harry over to torture just so you can attempt and likely fail to kill the dark lord."

Draco growled out, "We're not going to actually give Potter over to him! That would be fucking stupid. No, I'll go to him."

Ron said, "That doesn't sound like a smart plan."

Draco snarled, "Let me finish, I'll go to him, tell him that Potter kidnapped me and forced a mate bond, which isn't exactly a lie, and I'll tell him that my parents bond was just a practice run, that I plan to do the same with our bond. He'll see how defense-less and powerless my father is, and he'll have a chance at that with Potter, if he only hands over something powerful enough to fuel the spell."

Blaise grinned and said, "The only thing he'll be able to think of that is that powerful is a horcrux!"

Draco grinned and said, "I'll use the hocrux for a ceremony, only instead of bond breaking ceremony, I'll do a power stealing ceremony, which is almost exactly the same in design. The power from the ceremony will pass through the mate bond to Potter. The Dark Lord will be nearly defenseless, and cut off from the power of his Horcruxes for a long enough time period that simple slashing hex will do the trick, of course Potter, you'll have to do that part, you know the prophecy and all that shit."

Blaise clapped his hands and said, "Genius."

Harry frowned and asked, "Magic can flow through a mate bond?"

Draco held his head and said, "That's all a mate bond is."

Hermione frowned and said, "That doesn't sound right, all the books say that a mate bond is a connection of love between two people."

Draco laughed and said, "Oh, that's funny, have you seen this mark on my shoulder, I don't even fucking like Potter, in fact I kind of hate him almost as much as I hate my father, you know almost. All the bond is, is Potter's magic interacted with my own during sex, thus establishing a connection that was solidified by Potter marking me. The withdrawal symptoms are due to the fact that without physical contact, the magical flow of the connection is only going one way."

Harry felt his eyes prickle and he asked, "Do you really hate me?"

Draco tilted his head and said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

Blaise frowned and said, "That's a bit harsh man."

Draco sighed and said, "It's reality, you can't tell me that if you were in my position you would feel different."

Blaise sighed and said, "You're right, but it's still harsh, he's a Veela, I mean I know it's not an excuse but he is and he's not your father."

Draco snapped, "Yes well he sure acts like him."

Blaise said, "You act like him to sometimes, that doesn't mean you are."

Draco stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on my mother." And left the room.

Once Draco was out of earshot Blaise turned to Harry and said, "Don't take it to heart just yet, he's coming around."

Ron frowned and said, "That's him coming around?"

Blaise glared and said, "It was only yesterday that he would rather be dead than with Harry, that's what it means when he goes all unresponsive, that's he's so hurt he doesn't, can't, deal with life. The fact that he's willing to go through all these hoops for a shot of living means Harry has a chance to clean up all this shit. He might say he hates Harry, but that just his fear talking, because it might not seem like it but Draco's fucking terrified, and for good reason. The only ever close interaction he's had with a mated Veela is his father, and so far Harry's acted so much like Lucius that it's a wonder Draco isn't pissing in his pants let alone fucking standing his ground."

Hermione looked like she was going to cry and Harry looked a step behind her as he asked, "How do I fix this?"

Blaise smiled and said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy and I have a plan, it might not be as fucking anal as Draco's but it'll work."

Harry brightened and asked, "Really?"

Hermione grinned and asked, "How can we help?"

Blaise returned the grin and said, "Alright, first of all Draco's the most stubborn person I know, he's already having symptoms but he'll fight them till he drops if we let him."

Ron frowned and said, "He seemed fine to me."

Blaise shook his head and said, "Draco's not the prince of Slytherin for nothing, he's the kind of deception, especially when it comes to his feelings. For instance, your terrible attempts to woe Draco over, they weren't as terrible as they seemed."

Harry felt a glimmer of hope, "Really?"

Blaise snorted and said, "Yeah, Draco didn't curse you out half as much as he normally does that week you kept smiling at him. I don't recommend you go that direction now, since you know he'll think you're fucking with him. No, we'll have to go the spoil him route."

Ron asked, "What does that mean?"

Blaise said, "Draco, like any Slytherin, likes to be spoiled and shown artificial affection."

Hermione asked, "You mean to win Draco over Harry has to buy him stuff."

Blaise nodded and said, "Yeah, kind of, but not like your thinking. You know how his mother's always sending him chocolates and stuff, he never say it out loud, but that's how he knows for sure his mom hasn't forgotten about him or died on him, even when she just send a little box of candy, or something from home that he didn't really need. It's also how Draco himself shows affection, he's always buying his mother jewelry and trinkets, every time we go to Hogsmead or London he buys her something. Whenever he orders something from a catalog he gets her something too. It's the way they convey they're affection."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's actually kind of sweet."

Ron looked horrified, "You can't buy someone's affection."

Hermione shook her head and said, "It's not buying affection, it's just a way to show affection. Do you have any suggestions of what to buy him?"

Blaise let out a breath and said, "Well, definitely something to symbolize your relationship, he won't wear it till you guys are in a better situation but the idea that you would want him to show everyone you're in a relationship, something that isn't a painful reminder, would definitely be a good thing. Not a ring, maybe a bracelet, or a band or a necklace, but definitely not a choker or something that might look like a slave collar. Silver's your best bet, but if you really want to win him over get him something with emeralds or rubies."

Hermione had gotten out a piece of parchment and was writing all this down. Blaise paused to think for a secant and said, "He's allergic to Lilac, but he loves anything that smells like roses, it reminds him of his mother's perfume. Chocolate is great, he's got a giant sweet tooth, but nothing with cherries, he hate's cherries. Surprisingly he really likes things that mix muggle and wizard sayings. He's got like four T-shirts with muggles sayings converted to fit in the Wizarding world. Also, something most people don't know, he visited the United States once and went to a muggle movie theater, if you can managed to get , him to sit down to a movie and give him popcorn and Soda and all that, it would really earn you points. Same with dinner, if you can get him to go to a restaurant and treat him to a nice meal, it would be good."

Ron asked, "How do you remember all this?"

Blaise laughed and said, "Draco and I grew up together, his mom and mine have an agreement that if their husbands ever get to violent with one of us kids then we have a place to stay, I can't even tell you how many times Draco had to come stay with me or I had to go stay with Draco because one of our 'Father's' got mean. Draco's my best friend and my brother; he deserves to be treated better than he has."


	8. Chapter 8: No More Bad Reviews

**This Is NOT a chapter!**

I have decided that if I get one more mean review, with nothing nice in it I will end the story, whatever it is. I have been going through and I have gotten way to many mean reviews where people tell me everything that is wrong with the story and don't even let me know they like it! I've had people criticize my spelling, my grammar, my punctuation, my facts, the way I portrayed the characters, random lines they didn't understand, my facts, My actual writing style, my poor editing skills, you name it. So that's it, if I get one more review where someone tells me they don't like something, anything in the story, without at least saying they like the story itself, I will cut that story off. I understand constructive criticism, but really a lot of the reviews I'm getting aren't constructive, they are mean. I'm doing this on my own time. I love writing fan fiction, love putting it out there so people can read it, but if all I'm getting is mean reviews than I won't do it anymore. To those few who gave nice reviews THANK YOU, to those who gave mean reviews stop reading my stuff and go F yourself.

**NO MORE BAD REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9: Door Mat

Never Leave Me

_Author's note: As you probably all have herd, I had a bit of a drama queen moment, said if I got one more mean review I would stop writing, I'm getting over it now I just had a real REALLY crappy day and then there were a whole bunch of mean reviews and I just got way down, and it was terrible but I'm doing better and for my fans out there I'm sorry if I scared you, that was kind of rude of me! _

Blaise quickly gave Harry a few pointers, telling him things Draco did and didn't like. He had just finished telling Harry how much Draco loved it when people petted his hair, when Narcissa came out and said, "We're all going to have a private dinner in celebration of the fact that Dumbledore has given myself and Draco new rooms. Of course they are your rooms as well Harry, so you must have one of the house elves pack your things and bring down your trunk. You'll be sharing a room with Draco."

Draco, who was a few steps behind his mother suddenly went wide eyes, and said, "What? Mother you never said I would be sharing a room!"

Narcissa turned and patter he son affectionately on the cheek and said, "Draco, he's your mate, it would be entirely improper for him to stay anywhere ells. It's got a big bed, so it's not like you'll be sleeping right next to him."

Draco looked like he wanted to protest, but they were all surprised when he clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his shoes. Narcissa smiled and said, "Mr. Weasley, I hope you don't mind I invited your sister, and she invited the rest of your family."

Ron looked horrified at the thought and Narcissa said, "Dumbledore went to get them, if you all will just follow me, we'll head there now to meet with them. It's been quite a long time since I've seen your dear mother, you know Molly and I use to get along so well before I met Lucius."

Draco quickly whispered to Blaise, "Run now, while you still can."

Blaise laughed and said, "But I love watching you be a total door matt."

Draco snarled, "I am not a, whatever that is!"

Narcissa called from the hallway, "Hurry up Draco, you don't want to make mother late."

Draco grabbed up his notebook and said, "Okay, maybe a little bit."

Blaise broke into loud chuckles that ended when Narcissa called out, "You too Blaise."

As they all walked down the hallway trying to keep up with Narcissa's long strides, Hermione said, "I never thought she would be like this."

Draco glared daggers at her and Blaise said, "I don't recommend insulting his mother right about now Granger. Draco's about a hair's breath away from losing it."

Hermione quickly wised up and decided that silence was her best bet, just in time for Narcissa to open a door they had never seen before. Beyond the unfamiliar door was a luxurious long dining table with all the makings of a the rich, with crystal goblets, fine china, and napkins that probably cost more than the Weasley family home. They were all surprised to find that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already seated at one end of the table. Narcissa smiled at them as she made her way to the other end of the table. As she sat at the other head of the table Draco went to take the seat next to her but Narcissa said, "Harry dear, why don't you and your friends sit next to me. Draco won't mind sitting down a seat, so I can get to know my new son-in-law."

Draco blinked a few times and by the time everyone was seated according to Narcissa's specifications, there was only one seat left and it was between Harry and the Weasley twins. Draco looked like he wanted to run for the exit but Narcissa snapped, "Draco, hurry up and sit down so the house elves can start serving dinner."

Draco gave the door one last longing gaze than took his seat. Harry nearly leapt for joy when Draco gave the leering Twins one glance and scooted his chair marginally closer to Harry's. Harry could kiss Narcissa as his Veela sang a happy tune as Draco's leg brushed against his ever so slightly. Draco was to busy staring at the Weasley twins in horror, as they attempted to snort Champaign out their noses to notice the prolonged contact, but Harry didn't care. His mate was touching him.


	10. Chapter 10: Helping her Dragon

Never Leave Me

_Authors Notes: Okay so I'm sorry this is a short, but in the last chapter I had a few people ask why Narcissa would help Harry when he raped her son, and since I was having a little bit of a block with the main characters I decided to backtrack a bit and also explain what's going through Narcissa's head. _

Narcissa Malfoy was a clever woman, a woman who in her time at Hogwarts when her name was still Narcissa Black, she was well know for not only being the smartest in her class, but the most nefarious. Some would even say, that if it hadn't been for her, most of the children at Hogwarts would not be, for she was the perfect match maker. She could look at two people she had only just met and tell whether or not they were compatible, or whether or not they could be happy together. As she looked at her son, her baby Dragon, she knew that even though he supposedly hated Harry Potter, that he would never find someone so well suited for him. In fact, the more she watched the two of them, the more they reminded her of Lily and James, and how she had set them up with the help of Remus Lupin.

She didn't condone what Harry did, in fact a part of her wanted to curse the boy and tear him apart, for hurting her Dragon, but when she got past that anger she could understand why Harry did. After speaking with Severus and learning that Harry had been attempting to woe he reluctant Dragon for some time, and had only done what he did because he thought Draco was going to take the Dark Mark. She could understand that, she didn't condone it, but she had to understand it, her boy's life depended on it. She could see the strain he was in the secant he came to see her. Could see how much the bond was taking its toll on him, and she knew if she let him, Draco would continue to fight the bond till it completely broke him, till he was too weak to even stand, and she couldn't watch her Dragon go through that suffering. Especially since, if her gut and her impression were right, then all that pain would only be because of his fear.

Her Dragon was so afraid that Potter would be like Lucius that he was blind to everything that made him different. She thought back to all of those letters she had read over the years, where her Dragon went on and on about that Potter boy. At first she had taken his words at face value, till he came home for the holidays and she heard him talk about the Potter boy. He would go on and on about how terrible he was, but then every now and then he would say things about his character or the color of his eyes, his voice still had the harsh tone but his own eyes were alight with something Narcissa had not seen in them in a long time.

Her boy was never more alive than when he was talking about Potter. Even now, she could tell her Dragon was still afraid, still hurt, but there was a certain softness in his eyes when his leg brushed Potters. She still wanted to do terrible things to Harry, for what he had done, but she would help the boy, because helping him was the only way she could help her Dragon.


	11. Chapter 11: Safety

Never Leave Me

_Author's Note: Just wanted to give some thanks to all the supportive reviewers! Special thanks to: _

_Tera: Thank you for leaving so many nice reviews, whoever you are_

_CrazyDraineFan: I promise not to leave this story unfinished _

_EmiY-chan: You are a sweet wonderful inspiring person and without your really nice review I might have given up you deserve a dozen cookies _

_MDarKspIrIt: Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I know you have left many _

_Massacrerose: I continued the story _

_Thank you to all those nice reviewers! Also, just so you all know, I have finally found a beta reader for this story, but they are out of town for a little while so it might be a while before I get edits in ENJOY:_

Draco was fine throughout the day. He managed to keep his mask up even through dinner, when his leg touched Harry's. He might have freaked out at the little contact had it not been for the fact that the Weasleys were there, and that the contact sent a rush of magical energy into his exhausted body, numbing some of the pain that came with withdrawal. He still was freaking out a little bit in his head, but no one noticed, he gave no sign of it. No Draco hid his distress perfectly, until the door closed at the end of the evening and he found himself alone with Harry, in a bedroom.

Suddenly his mask cracked, breaking into tiny pieces, and the walls he had built to protect himself from his own emotions came crumbling down. He couldn't breathe and Harry must have realized what was happening, because he put his hands up in a placating gesture and said, "Its okay Draco, just breathe. I'm not going to hurt you, your safe."

Draco felt a rush of anger and said, "Sorry Potter, if I don't feel safe after what you did!"

Harry flinched like Draco had dealt him a physical blow, but didn't back off, instead he said, "That's understandable, what can I do to make you feel safe?"

Draco was clutching at his chest, panting, trying to catch the breath he had somehow lost in his fit of panic. He glanced up at Harry with narrowed, disbelieving eyes, and Harry said, "You can have my wand, while it's just the two of us in here. Will that make you feel a little bit safer?"

Draco wouldn't have believed his words if Harry didn't take his wand from his pocket and toss it to Draco's feet, Draco picked up Harry's wand with a glare and said, "You can still overpower me, you're a Dark Veela and you've got a couple inches on me."

Harry swallowed nervously and his eyes dropped in defeat as he said, "I don't know what to do about that."

Draco glanced down at the wand he held in his hand, Harry's wand, and asked, "If there was something I could think of, something that would make me feel safe, would you do it?"

Harry perked up a little; he looked a bit nervous but said nonetheless, "Yes, as long as it doesn't involve me leaving, I don't think you could handle the side effects of the bond if I were to actual leave the room for the night."

Draco stood a little straighter, he had gotten a hold on his breathing, and although his chest was still rising and falling a bit rapidly, he was still breathing at an acceptable, normal pace. He forced himself not to nibble on his lower lip in nervousness, as he asked, "Even if it left you completely defenseless?"

Harry looked a bit pale, but he nodded, so Draco said simply, "You can't overpower me if you can't move."

Harry paled further as he asked, "You mean like a full body bind?"

Draco snorted and said, "I'm not that cruel, an entire night under the full body bind would be terribly painful, and you likely wouldn't be able to move in the morning even when I did release the magic. If I did something like that, they would all have my head. No I was thinking more along the lines of what you did, Potter."

Harry gave a small smile, he still didn't like the idea that his mate didn't feel safe being in the same room as him and had to got to these extremes to gain back that feeling of safety, but his mate was compromising for his comfort, even if it was more for his own selfish reasons it was still better than the alternative. Harry sighed as he climbed onto the bed and placed his hands above his head next to the headboard. Draco seemed a bit surprised by this action, but after a minute he said, "At least get into your Pajamas first."

Harry's smiled grew a little, it was still small, but it was there, his mate couldn't hate him as much as he said if he was willing to let him change for his own comfort. Harry wasted no time and quickly marched over to his Trunk, which one of the house elves must have brought down, and quickly pulled out his Pajamas and changed into them. His smile grew a little bit more when he notice out of the corner of his eye that his mate had blushed and turned slightly as if to give him privacy, but had not actually looked away.

Draco found himself a little unnerved by the small smile that was steadily growing on Harry's face, it made his stomach do crazy flips and he didn't know exactly why. Once Harry had settled onto the bed once more, with his hands over his head, Draco cautiously stepped forward, and pulling his own wand out he cast a spell he had learned a few years back. What looked like a soft silver silk scarf burst from the tip of his wand and quickly wrapped around Harry's hands and the bed post, not so tight to cut of circulation even hours later, but not so loose that there was a chance to slip free. Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that silk?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he turned and marched back to the door and placed Harry's wand on the stand just beside it, and said softly, "Silk weaved from an Acromantula's web, it's soft but stronger than steel and will resist all magic not cast by the one who summoned it. Wouldn't want to leave a mark and have everyone on my case."

Harry felt his smile grow, because he knew his mate knew a few binding spells that were not as nice or comfortable, and his excuse that he didn't want to leave a mark was pathetic. He had every right to leave a mark and after what Harry had done, no one would blame Draco.

Harry continued to watch Draco, his mate, as he marched over to his own Trunk, which was lying next to Harry's and began rummaging through it. Draco paused when he pulled out a soft looking towel, and glanced at the bathroom door asked in a quiet voice, "Did you want to take a shower or something before bed?"

Harry felt his smile grow, and now it was about the size of a normal smile, his mate sounded hesitant, like he didn't really want to ask, but he had. Draco didn't have to be considerate, and he might try and make excuses but Harry was hopeful this was a sign that Blaise was right and he had a chance. When Draco glanced at him he smiled a little wider and said, "I'll take one in the morning."

If Harry hadn't recently come into his Dark Veela inheritance, and the room wasn't so silent, he might not have caught the sigh of relief Draco let out as he gathered his stuff back into his arms and marched into the adjoining bathroom. Harry groaned when the door closed and he heard the water turn on. He glared at his stirring erection, and mentally threatened the offending appendage, he knew he would lose whatever ground he had gained with his mate if he saw a bulging hard on the second he walked out of the bathroom. So with the mental threat of doing it harm, his erection dissipated.

Harry had to force himself to not listen to the water and his mate, instead he thought over what Narcissa had told him. The house elves where just about to serve dessert when Narcissa had said she wished to check on their rooms and make sure the house elves had brought over all of her trunks, she had asked if Harry would accompany her, and Harry, not knowing what else to do, had agreed. Draco had been giving his mother a look, that stated just how confused he was by this sudden request as well. Narcissa had smiled at her son, before taking Harry's arm and gently pulling him out of the room.

Narcissa had gently guided him into this very bedroom and had said, "If you want to ever win my sons affections, tonight will be very important. He might not look like it, but he's still a mess right now, he's managing to bottle it up and hide it behind his usual mask, but I'm guessing that will change the second he's alone with you. Whatever you do, don't panic and don't force any contact when he does start to break down. You need to find some way, anyway to make him feel safe. If you can manage to make him feel safe the first night, he'll have to accept that you are different from his father. Lucius would never do anything that sacrificed his own comfort, he was always in control, always the one in power, and he used that to hurt us. Draco needs to see that you are different. Also, whatever you do, don't try to push any sexual affection tonight. If you screw up this first night, nothing I do will be able to fix it, and you might lose Draco. Do you understand?"

Harry hadn't been able to actual speak; he had been so paralyzed with fear. He couldn't lose Draco, especially not now that he might have a chance. Narcissa had just nodded, like that was answer enough and had lead him back to the dining room just in time for them to have desert. Harry swore to himself that no matter what, no matter how tempting, he would not mess this up. Tonight was not about him, it was about his mate. He needed to make sure his mate felt like he could find some safety.


	12. Chapter 12: Lost Anger

Never Leave Me

_Author's Note: Again, sorry this is short, but the next part starts with Harry waking up, and I hate having different point of view/perspectives in the same chapter, it drives me crazy. Anyway, please review and tell me if you like the last couple chapters, I haven't gotten very many reviews lately and am starting to think people have forgotten about this story. Also would like to note that this story is 36 pages worth of word document, that's a lot of words for a fan-fiction, but since people like this story I'm sure I'll continue to write it and make it even longer! _

Draco groaned as the hot water hit his erection, he bit his lip and tried to stay quite as he slowly began to stroke himself. He was so angry, and he wasn't sure who exactly to be angry at. Harry for doing this to him, for raping him, then letting him tie him up, or should he be angry at himself, for getting hard after seeing Harry naked, or for getting excited after tying said boy up, when he still had his clothes on. Draco wanted to curse and scream, but that would only draw the others boys attention. So instead he did the only thing he could do, he bit his lip to keep himself silent as he slowly got himself off, hoping the water would cover up what few sounds he did let slip past his now bleeding lips.

When he had finished, he leaned against the tiled shower wall and let the water flow over him, he had never felt so dirty. He was suppose to hate Harry, he was suppose to be repulsed by the mere idea of that part of the Gryffindor which had forced its way into him, not get off on it. He shouldn't be thinking about how hot Harry was while he stroked his erection in the shower, he should be thinking about how horrible he was and how he should get revenge… but, obviously Draco just couldn't be normal.

Draco felt the sting of tears, but ignored them as he started scrubbing at his body. Using the entire bar of soap, he scrubbed at every inch of skin he could reach till it was red and raw. When he had used up the entire bar of soap, he sighed and let the cooling water wash away the last of the suds before shutting off the water and slowly climbing out of the shower. His legs were shaking, and he felt sick and weak, like he hadn't eaten in days, and pain radiated through his body. Symptoms of withdrawal, they had been getting worse all day, the only relief had been when his leg had been touching Harry's during dinner. He knew if he just put his anger and pride aside and had a little skin to skin contact with the other boy, he would feel a lot better, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

As Draco pulled on his clothes he refused to look into the mirror, he didn't want to see his own face. Instead he stared down at the slowly healing lacerations on his wrists, hoping the sight of his injuries would fuel his dissipating anger, with no such luck. He wanted to be angry at Harry, but for some reason he couldn't and he didn't know why. He had spent years angry at the boy for refusing to shake his hand, but he couldn't stay angry at him when he did something so horrible it was utterly unforgivable.

Once he was dressed, Draco slowly crept into the room, and was relieved to hear even breathing and the slight snore that was a sure sign the other boy was asleep. He wasn't sure he could get into bed if the boy was still awake. It took all of his courage climb under the covers and lay down, and he was sure he would never fall asleep, but the second his head hit the pillow, the exhaustion seemed to catch up with him, and he instantly fell into a deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13: Full of Suprises

Never Leave Me

_Author's Note: Okay so I'm still working on this story, but it might be a while before the next update, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be hospitalized starting Monday (11/21/11), I'm going to try and maybe do one more update before then and I'm hoping I'll only be hospitalized for a little while, but IDK. I'll keep working on this story but please don't be upset if it's a while before I do another update. Also I would really like some reviews, do you like where this story is going? _

When Harry Potter opened his eyes, for a moment he thought he was still dreaming, only the ach of having his hands tied above his head all night was what made it clear that no this was not a dream. The Veela inside Harry was jumping and skipping and dancing with joy as he looked down at the mess of platinum blond hair just brushing his chin. As he looked down, Draco snuggled even closer, rubbing his nose into Harry's shoulder and sending sparks of pleasure through the Dark Veela. He smiled sadly as he realized his mate was asleep. He wished he could stay like this forever, with his mate cuddled up against his chest, their legs intertwined in sleep. His mate was so warm, and hot and Harry knew that the moment he woke up this would end, and that nearly broke his heart.

Harry decided to savor this while it lasted, and relished in his mates warmth. He could feel and hear every rhythmic inhale and exhale. He smiled when he notice the small bit of drool beginning to pool on his chest, finding the little quirk absolutely adorable. He slowly took in a deep breath through his nose, and was quickly intoxicated with the wonderful scent of his mate. He almost sneezed from the smell of the soap Draco must have used everywhere last night, and had to fight back a growl. He didn't like the smell of that soap, he'd rather he only smell Draco's natural scent. His irrational anger at the soap was quickly forgotten when his mate let out a little contented sigh as he wiggled impossibly closer to Harry. Harry was about to smile at his adorable mate, when he felt something hard against his leg.

Harry shuttered and wanted to moan in pleasure when he felt his mate rub his erection into his leg. Part of him wanted to rip out of the bindings and ravish his mate, wanted to make him wither in pleasure. He could do it, the silk wasn't strong enough to hold a Dark Veela in check, but then it would ruin everything he had worked for. So Harry tried to focus on breathing in through his mouth, because that wonderful scent was only making him more horny.

It was almost a relief when Draco woke up, and suddenly jerked away from him with a shout, almost. He was so close to losing control, if Draco hadn't pulled away in horror Harry didn't know what he would do. Draco just smelt so good, felt so wonderful. Harry had to close his eyes, because even though Draco was looking at him in horror he still looked amazing. His hair was all ruffled from sleep, something Harry had never had the wonder of seeing before. His eyes were like pools of mercury that Harry just wanted to dive into, he didn't care if he drowned in them, they were so beautiful.

Harry forced himself to close his eyes and to distract himself from thoughts of that lean body; he tried to think about something else. Only the something else he decided to think about was quiditch. He should have know that wasn't going to work, because as he thought about flying and brooms it made his start thinking about Draco on a broom. Draco with his lethal muscles, and god he looked so good in his uniform. Harry had admitted to himself, even before he discovered his heritage and sexuality, that Draco looked good in his quiditch uniform.

Harry wanted to groan, because he thought for sure Draco would notice his growing erection. He thought for sure he had just ruined everything and that Draco was going to start yelling any second now. Instead, he was surprised when he heard his mate mutter some charm under his breath. Before he could even think about what was going on, Draco had run into the bathroom, and slammed the door closed. It wasn't till Harry had gotten a few deep breaths without getting a sniff of Draco's wonderful scent, that he realized the ties on his arms were gone. Harry smiled as he pulled his arms down and rubbed his wrists, even though there wasn't even a hint of redness. As he slowly got up from the bed, he could hear Draco breathing very hard in the bathroom, and with a smile he asked, "Draco, Are you alright?"

Draco let out a quite whimper, that he wouldn't have caught if he wasn't trying so hard to listen in, but then he replied loudly with snide edge to his voice, "I'm fine Potter, just had to take a piss."

Harry smiled, and mentally patted himself on the back, because he hadn't screwed up, Draco obviously had only noticed his own erection not Harry's. Harry got up and went to his trunk, he quickly gathered his clothes for the day and his bath supplies. Harry waited till Draco seemed to have control over his breathing once more before giving a quick knock before opening the door.

Draco looked up from where he was slumped against the bathroom wall. He looked like he was either going to start yelling or panicking so Harry held up his things. Draco looked like he still might panic, but then his eyes narrowed on the clothes in Harry's hands and he snarled, "Potter, do you have _any_ decent clothes?"

Harry wanted to crow in triumph, because if Draco was focused on his clothes he wasn't panicking or focusing on something bad, but he made sure not to show his joy on his face. Instead he looked down at his clothes and asked, "What's wrong with these?"

Draco shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing down his rumpled hair. He sighed and Harry was surprised when he walked over and ripped the clothes out of his hands and said, "These are terrible, I'm not going to be seen with someone who can't even dress appropriately."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Alright, then what do you suggest I wear?"

He smiled when Draco walked over to Harry's trunk and threw it open with a thump. Harry wanted to laugh when Draco went through his entire trunk and threw everything into a pile behind him, when he had gone through all the clothes he sat up and turned an appraising eye on Harry as he said, "Potter, your clothes disgust me, your not much bigger than me, you'll just have to start wearing my clothes."

Harry sputtered in disbelief, "What?"

Draco kicked the pile of clothes back into Harry's trunk before turning to his own trunk. Draco opened his trunk and Harry noticed a smaller trunk inside the trunk. Draco tapped the smaller trunk and it opened with a snap revealing a set of stairs going down. Harry frowned and asked, "What the hell?

Draco glared at Harry and said, "You really think I could fit all of my clothes and belongings in a normal trunk? Stay there, I'm going to grab all of the clothes that might fit you and bring them up."

Harry just gaped as Draco disappeared into the smaller trunk. He didn't know what to think, he hadn't been prepared for something like this happening. He could hear rustling and moving, but he didn't dare move. After about five minutes Draco came back out with his arms full of clothes that he quickly dropped on the bed and as he said, "Alright, you're going to have to try these all on, but they should fit. These should last you till we have time to go shopping, we'll need to get you some nice dress robes because I don't have any that will fit you. I know how you Gryffindors are about green, so I didn't grab any of those, even though you would probably look great in emerald, the eyes and all. I think today you should wear the carmine colored shirt, with the gold buttons and the black trousers. I'm glad I didn't toss these shirts, I could never pull them off because I look terrible in red."

Harry opened his mouth, but when he could think of nothing to say he just closed it again with a frown, he was so confused, and this didn't make any sense. Draco sighed and said, "If you really want to continue wearing those disgusting clothes, then fine, but don't expect me to ever be seen in public with you." With that Draco grabbed a change of clothes and marched into the bathroom, this time Harry herd the click of a lock a few seconds after the door slammed closed.

Harry frowned at the door for a few minutes before walking over and rummaging through the clothes Draco had left on the bed. They were four sets of black trousers, and eight shirts, each with tags proclaiming the name of their exact shade. There was the carmine, which Harry admitted was a nice shade of red, then there was a bordeaux shirt and a burgundy shirt, both of which had silver buttons and cuffs. There was also an alizarin red shirt with black buttons that were made from onyx according to the tag. There was also a steel blue shirt and a prussian blue shirt, those both had white buttons that looked remarkably like pearls. There was a gray shirt and a coal gray one with strange buttons that were some type of stone that seemed to change colors in the light.

Harry frowned, he really didn't know how to react, didn't know what to say. His mate truly was full of surprises.


	14. Chapter 14

Never Leave Me

_Author's note: Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I am working on the next chapter, I just wanted to let all my readers know that I have gotten a Beta Reader and am going through and updating newly edited versions of every chapter, so please read through and let me know if this is better._ Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Name Calling

Never Leave Me

_Author's Note: so sorry it took so long for this update, I've been _really_ ill, in and out of the hospital and I'm still sick and will likely be hospitalized again, but hopefully it won't interfere with the next couple updates, also sorry the last update wasn't a chapter, that's rude but I'm so excited to finally have a beta reader working on this story _

_Cookies and thanks to _**Devil Subaru Chan, Daddys little crazy bitch, MDarKspIrIt, Tears and Rain, jetbstraub, ****Ruby Silken Sun**, **Lidsworth **_and all those who left nice reviews, and to those who left rude reviews, FU! BTW I'm American, and English is my first language, IDK why people think I foreign just learning English, I didn't think I was _that_ bad but whatever. Anyway thanks again to those who leave nice reviews _

_Also I do a bit of a little time jump, not much but…_

Draco sighed in relief as he finished the chalk pentagram. It had taken him two days of preparations and mindless incantation but finally he had the room he had rented in Hogsmead looking exactly like the journal had described. It had taken a considerable amount of bargaining with everyone to get any time on his own. Potter had been adamant about staying by his side, which had really irked him. Finally Blaise had stepped in before Draco could start throwing hexes and had explained that preparations for such a powerful ritual were very precise and had manage to persuade everyone to give Draco the space he needed to do his work. The stipulation being that Draco had to walk back up to the school for dinner and bedtime and that they could keep tabs on Draco using a monitoring spell his mother had perfected when he was a child. He really resented the fact that everyone was treating him like a child, especially when everyone kept pushing him to eat more and spend more time with Potter.

Draco took a calming breath and forced himself to forget how angry he was at Potter and the other Gryffindors, they weren't important right now. What was important was that he was just a few steps away from freeing his mother from her bond. He had calculated and recalculated everything a dozen times and now he was certain that by the time the sun rose after the full moon, in just three days, his mother would be free, and he would be one step closer to destroying his father and his abomination of a master.

Draco sighed in frustration as he noticed the setting sun through the grimy windows, he wanted to just finish this all here and now, but he would have to wait until morning to add the final touches and wait for the moon to rise before he could actually do the spell. Now it was time for him to return to the castle, but as much as he was looking forward to the warmth of the castle and as much as he was starving, he just didn't want to head back.

Some might say he was naïve, especially since he didn't notice Harry's attempts to woe him at the start of the year, but he wasn't stupid. He saw what Blaise and his mother were trying to do. The only way they could be more obvious was if they came right out and said it, but still Draco had to admit they had noble intentions. They were the closest people to him, and he cared for both of them deeply, but he this was all happening to fast. He could tell Blaise was already frustrate by how much he had to push and work to get him to be around Harry without being tense and on the verge of breaking down. They didn't understand that although right now he couldn't make himself hate Harry, couldn't make himself call him Potter and go back the way things used to be when he hated the boys guts, that still didn't mean he was ready for all this. Ready to go on stupid dates that Blaise seemed to be pushing for.

Draco almost considered stealing Dumbledore's Peninsula and forcing Blaise to watch the terrible act that was still haunting his every waking moment. It wasn't so much the pain or the act itself that had bothered him, those he was pretty sure he could cope with, but the emotions he had felt… those were just too much. He had never felt so helpless, so wretched and dirty and disgustingly weak, as he had that night. He had suffered years of abuse, physical and mental, at his father's hand and yet he had never felt half as scared or as weak as he had that night.

At night, when he couldn't force himself to sleep because he could still hear Potter breathing next to him, he tried to figure out what was the worst part. Tried to figure out what he hated the most, and what was causing him to continue to feel this wretched feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't decided if it was the chains, the chains that had prevented him from fighting back, or if it was the silencing spell on his throat. Would it have been better if he could have actually voiced his protests, if he could have screamed aloud? He kept on think that maybe if he could have just talked he might have been able to talk Harry out of it, or at least convinced him to wait, convinced him it was too soon.

Just thinking about it now was making his eyes sting, and he realized that was truly the worst part. Harry had broken him in a way his father never had, he had made him cry and yell in a way he had never dare to with his father. Harry had seen him at his worst and the only thought that gave him any comfort was the fact that in a way they had both seen each other at their worst moments that night.

What really scared him was that he wasn't completely sure the night was a onetime episode. Sure, Harry was a better man than his father, and he could tell it hurt Harry to know he had hurt him, but still… if he could hurt him so much in one night in such a selfish act, what was to stop him from doing it again. If Draco said tomorrow that he was sick of it and that he was going to leave him, no matter that leaving meant dying, what would Harry do? Would he lock him up and throw away the key? Draco hoped not, but he didn't know, and that really scared him. He had always thought he knew everything about the Gryffindors and their golden boy, he had thought he had them all mapped out. He knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of every one of them, and he assumed that meant he understood them. Obviously he had been wrong on a lot of things.

He sighed again as he saw that the sun was almost completely disappearing behind the horizon, he had to get back soon or else someone would likely set up a search party like they had the first night he stayed out just a bit past sunset, they had to keep an eye on the boy-who-lived's mate, could let him leave the savoir and destroy their chance at winning the war. Slowly Draco pushed himself to his feet and made his way back up to the castle, ignoring the frigid air that made him shiver with every puff of air he let out.

Instead of think of the cold that had seeped into his very bones, he thought of the ceremony, thought of the spell and the magic he would have to do. The ritual and all its glory. Blaise had gotten some seventh year Slytherin who had took a vow of celibacy till the night of his marriage to some French Veela to agree to give a blood sacrifice for the ritual. Draco didn't know how Blaise had convinced the man it was in his best interest to slice up his arm for someone he didn't even know or care about, but he was grateful because he now had everything he needed. He had managed to get a few goons to bring him the other supplies he needed for the ritual, and everything was pretty much already set up.

Draco paused midstride as he glanced up at the entrance to the castle, and for a moment he considered turning around and fleeing, because standing against the closed double doors was none other than Harry. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back, he was wearing even more layers than Draco, and his nose was red. His eyes were closed, as if he were in slumber but Draco could tell from the tense line of his shoulders that it was nothing but a parody of real sleep.

Draco forced himself to take a deep breath of the frozen air, forced himself to continue walking towards the dark Veela as if his steps had never faltered, even though he knew they both knew it was all an act. When he was a few steps in front of harry and just at the bottom of the steps he asked in his cold drawl, "Potter?"

Instantly the boy lost all pretense of slumber as he looked down at Draco with Emerald eyes that were shimmering with too many emotions to even interpret. After a moment Harry sighed and asked in a quite desperate voice, "Are you ever going to be able to stand near me without smelling like fear?"

Draco felt himself recoil, he felt as if he had been slapped in the face. The words seem to blow on the small ember of anger he had kept smothered deep within his subconscious, he had ignored that ember just as he had ignored his pain and fear, but now Harry's words had brought them all to the forefront of his mind. Suddenly the small ember of anger turned into a raging inferno that couldn't be contained, and for the first time in a _very_ long time he felt his natural magic stir without the aid of a wand or some other type of conductor. Suddenly all the blood rushed to his head and without even thinking he let out an angry roar and flung himself at Harry, knocking him to the cold stones, he snarled as he followed him down and landed a several hard punches to Harry's face and stomach before his brain had cooled enough for him to snarl, "Why aren't you fighting back?"

Harry looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling emeralds that seemed to pull at his very center of being, and he felt a small pang in his heart that was strangely familiar as he saw the sheen of tears in those expressive eyes. Harry gently and oh so slowly took his hands in his own, before bringing the now bleeding knuckled to his mouth for a soft kiss. When Harry had kissed every knuckle, and had seemed to douse the angry fire only to replace it with an entirely new one, he said softly, "If hitting me will fix what I broke then please, by all means continue."

Draco took several deep breaths, trying to slow his quickly beating heart. He finally had to close his eyes, because looking down at Harry's expressive eyes and bruising cheek was not helping to calm his racing heart. The more he slowed his heart, the more he tried to calm himself, the more he seemed to feel the pain he had been trying to ignore, the pain he had tried to burry. He felt a sob wrench free of his chest without his bidding, and in an attempt to bring back the anger from before he tried to lash out, he tried to punch and kick and bight Harry, but it seemed his body had betrayed him because instead of punching him his hands moved up to caress his cheek and instead of kicking him his legs wrapped around his, and instead of bighting him his mouth puckered and he placed a soft kiss onto the slowly bruising cheek, before burying his face in Harry's chest. Harry lay still beneath him, for a moment before quietly asking, "Do you feel better now?"

Draco shook his head without pulling away enough to allow Harry to get a good look at his tear streaked face. He couldn't believe his body had betrayed him like that, he was still angry at Harry, he still wanted to punch him and kick him for making him feel so helpless, and when he voiced this thought he was surprised by the small rumble of laughter the Gryffondor let out. For a moment Draco was about to get angry, thinking Harry was laughing at him, but before he could truly force the anger Harry stopped laughing and gently touched his chin, gently encouraging him to look up. He was slightly dumb-struck by the well of emotions in those emerald eyes, and when Harry spoke, the sincerity of his tone kept Draco from even attempting his usual cutting remarks he was accustomed to using in the face of another person's laughter, "Draco, you are truly one of a kind. I've read all the books on Veela's, and all of them say that it's nearly impossible for the mate of a Veela who has just been bonded to so much as glare at their Veela let alone punch them in the face."

Draco swallowed around a lump in his throat and said quietly, "You mean all the books Granger read."

Harry snorted and said, "Yes Hermione read them first before she made me read them."

Draco frowned and said, "I'm still angry."

Harry sighed, and it was a sigh of a man who had been on a long journey and craved nothing but rest, "Yes, I know you're still angry, and hurt, and afraid. One little scuffle isn't going to change that."

Draco felt a small pang in his heart and without thinking he voiced one of the many questions he had been ignoring at the back of his mind, "why did you use a silencing charm?"

Draco felt the flinch, felt the coiled muscles beneath him spasm worse than when he had actually hit him, but still he kept his eyes locked on those emerald orbs. He almost regretting asking when he saw the pain in those emerald orbs, but this had been bothering him ever since the incident and he need to know, needed to understand, if he was ever to find a way to move past it. Harry must have seen the resolution in his eyes because he sighed and said, "that nights all a bit hazy for me, I was so angry when I realized you were leaving and I was convinced you were going to join the death eaters and take _his_ mark, and I just saw red. Even then I was level headed enough to realize I couldn't handle hearing you reject me again."

Draco was silent for a moment as he contemplated that night, and before that night, this time considering how Harry must have felt. After a long time he said quietly, "You rejected me first."

Harry frowned and said, "What? No, I would never…"

Draco glared down at Harry and snarled, "You wouldn't shake my hand! You made me feel like I was worthless scum, you were the first person I ever offer my friendship to without any strings attached and you rejected me."

This time the wetness that made those emerald orbs gleam overflowed, and a tear streamed down Harry's bruised cheek, catching on a small scratch and making him wince as the salt mingled with the wound Draco had cause, Harry gave Draco a pleading look and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you then." Draco bit his lip and Harry added quietly, "And you were a bit of a prat."

Draco glared down at Harry and said, "I was not!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and with a sad smirk he said, "You insulted Ron and his entire family."

Draco growled and pulled his arms free of Harry so he could cross his them angrily and said, "Yeah well as I recall your friend insulted me first."

Harry eyebrows creased and he frowned as he tried to think back to that first day on the train all those years ago, finally he asked, "Because he laughed."

Draco glared and Harry grinned wider as he said, "You were upset when he laughed at your name so you lashed out at him." Draco felt his jaw clench as Harry said through his laughter, "It's not his fault you have a funny name."

Draco felt his temper flare and give him enough strength to pull away from Harry completely and push himself to his feet. Harry frowned and said, "Don't be angry, it's not my fault you have a funny name either."

Draco kicked Harry's foot out of his way as he marched towards the doors to the entrance, he paused before pulling them open to shout over his shoulder, "Just because I don't have some plain beggarly name that screams impoverished and undereducated, does not give you the right to laugh at me, you stupid half-breed!"

With that Draco stuck up his nose imperiously and with a jerk of his arm, he flung the door open so he could march in, he made sure to have his outer robes billow in a fashion that would have made even Severus jealous, and was careful to lift his feet so as not to trip on the hem of his robes and ruin the whole effect. Stupid Gryffindor Golden Boy, making fun of _his_ name, there was nothing wrong with _his_ name!


	16. Chapter 16: Stupid Boys

Never Leave Me

_Author's Note: so I tried to make this chapter a little longer at the request of a fan, but it's still probably not as long as a few would want it, I just have trouble writing really long chapters, partially because I get too excited about posting an update and rush it a bit. Anyway, just so you all know I'm still working with my Beta Reader to edit, we've only gotten through the first two chapters at the moment because of conflicting schedules, we're both rather busy at the moment, but I'm hopeful we'll make more progress after the holidays._

_Um, also, I would like to warn you, later on some stuff goes on, not as intense as the rape scene earlier on, but it does get a bit… IDK, I was planning to have them slowly working towards a healthy if strained relationship but then I realized this is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter we are talking about, I might have just destroyed whatever chance Harry had, but maybe not, we'll see, let me know what you think my wonderful fans! _

_Also thanks and cookies to: _

**she-who-waits-in-darkness**_: I haven't forgotten you _

****_: I'm glad I made you laugh _

**Kuro Neko Kyoko**_: I'm so glad to have you as a fan _

**dragonlilly1993**_: I tried to make this chapter a little longer just for you _

**Brebaby**_: You made me smile _

**Devil Subaru Chan**_: I love your comments, you always make me feel so much better, make me want to keep updating ALL of my stories because you always seem to leave nice comments, you deserve a dozen cookies and a cake! _

_Thank you to all those wonderful people who left nice reviews! _

Draco was furious, in fact he was so angry that furious did not even begin to cover the depth of his anger. He could have handled the whole situation with a semi-cool head, but Potter had gone to far. It was bad enough that Potter had hurt him and taken away whatever safety he thought he had, it was bad enough that Potter took away his innocence, it was bad enough that Potter forced a mating on him, and it was even worse that the bond made him incapable of leaving Potter or even seriously injuring him. Those were all terrible crimes, but what was truly unforgivable was the fact that Potter had the audacity to insult his very _name_, not just his last name or his first name, but his entire name as a whole. He had actually laughed, like the name Draco Malfoy was _funny_!

Well Draco would just have to teach him a lesson he would never forget. He might have hated his father even more than he could ever hate Potter, but his father had taught him one thing that Draco could appreciate. No one crossed a Malfoy. So Draco would take a page from his father's book and get his revenge, and make sure Potter _never_ forgot it.

The first step in his slowly formulating plan, was to go somewhere no one could find him. He needed to disappear and he needed time to think, so he had to go somewhere that not even Potter could find him, with his stupid map and his keen sense of smell. Draco was glad that he was a Slytherin and that he knew the dungeons better than anyone, even Severus. He was careful to avoid everyone and everything, making sure to walk were even the portraits couldn't see him as he made his way down, down, down into the deepest darkest parts of the dungeons. He could tell from the dirt covering the floor, which he was careful not to disturb, that no one had been down here in quite some time. He made sure to cast a few charms on his feet so he didn't leave shoeprints in the dust. Finally, after walking for nearly an hour, he came to the part of the dungeons he was looking for.

He thanked his lucky stars that whoever made that dreadful map was obviously a Gryffindor, because when he had snuck a peak at it the other day he realized that the lowest part of the dungeon shown was the Slytherin common room, and since he was at least five stories below that Potter obviously would not be able to look at his map and know exactly where he was. Although, just to be on the safe side Draco cast a few anti-detection and masking charms that he knew would hide him from the map's magic.

He smiled as he turned to the dungeon wall. He had found this place by accident a few years back, he had been trying to find the chamber of secrets and had assumed it had to be in the dungeons, since that was Salazar Slytherin's realm, and although he hadn't found the hidden chamber he was looking for, he had found _a _hidden chamber. So with a quick look around and a few revealing spells to make sure no one had followed him, he turned to the wall and with a quick moved he cut his thumb on the nail in the middle of the wall. To an outsider it would seem like nothing had happened, but to whoever had cut there thumb it appeared as though the solid wall had turned slightly transparent, like an almost solid ghost.

Draco glanced around one last time and cast a few more spells just to make sure that nothing was watching him, then he let out a small sigh of relief and stepped through the wall. Draco had only been in the chamber a few times, because he hadn't wanted to risk someone else other than himself discovering it, but he was pretty sure even if he came to it every day he wouldn't get use to the feeling of walking through the wall, just like he never got used to the feeling of stepping through a ghost. The experience was similar, but stepping through the wall was much more shocking, not only did he experience a sudden jolt of icy air about himself, but it was like he had dunk his head in freezing water and had tried then started breathing with his head still submerged, breathing water.

It was a very strange and slightly horrible experience, but it was worth it, because when he finally stepped completely through the wall he found himself in the warm and familiar chamber. The first time he had seen the chamber he had been utterly astounded, because it was the only place in all of the Hogwart's dungeons, decorated in red hues. A hearth that was bigger than even the one in Malfoy Manor was the centerpiece of the room, with antique chairs and coaches done in burgundy velvet surrounding it. Draco was once again impressed by the roaring fire in the hearth, which shimmered with more colors than a rainbow. Whoever had made the room had used impressive preserving charms on the room, because not a speck of dust could be found in the room, and the books on the bookcase that spanned an entire wall were so old they should have crumpled at the slightest touch, but Draco had been able to pull any and every book of the shelf and flip through it like it was as new as the day it was printed. The room was gorgeous and the painting on the wall opposite the bookshelves was the most awe-inspiring landscape he had ever laid eyes on, with white-capped mountain on one end and an ocean beach on the other with cresting waves. The best part of the room, the part that had been the deciding factor that made Draco come down all this way, was the large double king size bed in one corner and the cabinet that was fully stocked with enough food to feed an army.

If Draco wanted to, he could stay here for days, not that he was planning to stay for that long, the bond would be unbearable if he tried to stay that long. No he could only stay for one night, but that was all he needed, one night without anyone to bother him while he planned his revenge. He might have considered that making his Veela mate sick with worry due to being unable to locate him punishment enough, if he weren't still completely furious at Potter for _laughing_ at his name! No, he had to make Potter truly suffer and he had to be sure Potter knew why he was suffering so that he never repeated his mistake.

Draco smiled as he had a seat in one of the chairs closest to the hearth and began doing what he did best. He began plotting, thinking through everything he knew about Gryffindors, Veela, and Potter, he began to formulate a plan of revenge, oh yes, he would make Potter pay for laughing at his name.

_Author's Note: I'm doing a POV change _

Harry had never thought he would be the worrying type. Sure he had worries in the past, but he had never really agonized over something so extensively that he had no room for anything else in his life. Even when he had been attempting to woe Draco he had still kept up on everything, he had still gone to classes, done homework, and he had never once missed a meal. Sure he had been worried that he would never be able to get on the Slytherin Prince's good side, but he hadn't really pined over that fact, he had picked a course of action, and plotted out his next attempts. Even after the mating, he had worried about whether or not he could ever get his mate to forgive him, but he hadn't been sick with worry, and he certainly hadn't stopped eating or sleeping.

Now he was sick with worry, worry that consumed his every thought. Every minute was filled with his agonizing thoughts, and even the thought of food made him feel a bit green. It was almost eight a clock and he hadn't slept a wink, and although he was seated at the table with everyone, he hadn't even touched his food. Last night he had met Draco at the entrance and after the interaction he had hope that maybe he was starting to win Draco over, sure Draco had done some serious damage to his jaw and ribs, but that was a vast improvement from the fear and loathing he had seen in Draco's eyes the first day after the incident. He thought that the anger he saw in Draco's eyes was a step in the right direction, because he was use to Draco's anger, he could handle his anger. Oh how horribly wrong and misguided he had been.

Harry had been a little worried when he arrived at Narcissa and Draco's rooms only to discover no one had seen hide or hair of his blond mate, but he hadn't really started to panic till dinner. Draco had shown up for dinner early every night so far, and would always be in the dinning room before Narcissa, who liked to be at least ten minutes early. Draco would pull out her chair for her and would make sure she was comfortable, something Harry had found quite surprising. Draco would then take his own seat and would lean back and wait for dinner with an expression that seemed to scream he would rather be anywhere but there. Harry had shown up to dinner a bit late. Narcissa had boxes of belongings coming in for the last couple days and somehow Ron had discovered an antique chess board that Narcissa said he could play with, and his friend had gone a bit crazy and had positively begged Harry to play him.

Harry had walked into the dining room, only a step behind his friend who was gloating after having slaughtered him four consecutive games in a row. Harry had started to head towards his own seat when he noticed that Narcissa was standing next to her chair and staring at the seat Draco normally occupied. Harry had just stood there, staring at the empty seat for several minutes. The entire room was deadly silent, not even the Weasley Twins, who had somehow acquired a lifetime invitation to dinners with Narcissa, spoke a word. Finally, with a heavy heart Harry asked the question he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to, "Where's Draco?"

Narcissa pierced her lips in a way that spoke of just how nervous she was, she obviously did not want to inform her son's mate that her son was not to be found, finally Hermione, who had been immersed in her book in the corner, looked up and said, "He never came in."

The twins seamed to gather their courage in that moment because they both added, "We haven't seen him since this morning."

Harry felt anger begin to boil up inside him and his voice was low and filled with tension as he asked, "Where is he?"

Narcissa finally said softly, "We don't know."

Harry snarled in anger and Narcissa flinched as though he had physically lashed out at her, the fear in her eyes made him spin on his heel and race out of the room. He quickly raced to his and Draco's room, and viciously slamming open his trunk he quickly combed through his belongings, he had a lot more clothes now thanks to Draco so it took him a few minutes to finally find the Marauders' Map. Without even checking to see if anyone was around, Harry intoned, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and tapped the map with his wand.

As he unfolded the map he quickly scanned over the areas he thought Draco would most likely go, but he wasn't in the library, the astronomy tower, the room of requirements, or even in one of his classrooms, so Harry turned his eyes elsewhere. When he had looked over every inch of the map twice he finally let out another snarl as he crumpled the useless paper and tossed it on their bed, before racing off to speak with the headmaster, because if anyone knew where his mate was it would be the man who seemed to know practically everything about the school.

Thirty minutes later and he was still no closer to finding his wayward mate. All Dumbledore could tell him was that Draco was in fact still within the castle walls and not out on the grounds or even worse, gone completely. Harry considered his options, and finally with a look of disgust on his face he tracked down the Slytherin Head of House. Severus Snape had glared at him with an accusing eye, and told him to use his nose and find his mate himself; it was not his duty to keep tabs on Draco's every step.

Harry had wanted to strangle the insufferable man, but his advice was sound. Harry had noticed for some time that his sense of smell was now keener than even Remus's on the night of the full moon. He started off in the entrance hall, since that was where he had last seen his mate hours earlier and he knew he could at least pick up his scent. He managed to trail the scent a few floors down, but when he got about twenty feet away from the Slytherin common room he completely lost the trail, it was as if it just ended there, but that didn't make any sense. Obviously his mate was not there or else he wouldn't still be searching, but even more puzzling was that the scent was still faint, like it had been left hours ago.

After that Harry had spent hours walking about parts of the castle, with his nostrils fairing, attempting to catch the scent of his missing mate. When dawn came, and the sun was just starting to rise, Blaise had found him just a ways outside of the Slytherin common room. The boy had just sighed and ushered him into the snake pit with a few concealment charms. Harry had spent an hour going through every room in the Slytherin house, but there wasn't even a hint of his mate's scent anywhere.

Finally Blaise had dragged him to the dining room, where a very nervous and pale Narcissa was already seated, along with his two best friends, most of the Weasley family, and most of the staff. Dumbledore and Snape were seated on both sides of Narcissa, and Snape was looking at her with worried eyes. That alone conveyed the gravity of the situation, if even Snape was showing emotions.

Molly Weasley, who was looking even more nervous and pale than Narcissa announced, "Well we should all eat breakfast now, and search for him once classes start. He's a smart boy, he'll show up for class."

Ron snorted, "Not likely."

Hermione quickly elbowed him in the ribs to silence him and then smiled brightly and said, "That's a wonderful idea Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure we're all hungry."

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a grateful smile, and said, "Please Hermione, call me Molly, your practically family."

Ron blush crimson as the group slowly began to dig into the newly served meal, admirably ignoring the seething Veela in the room. Harry hadn't touched anything on the table, and as the seconds ticked on a knot of worry tightened about his organs, his stomach was throbbing painfully and his heart felt like a cold weight. Ten minutes before classes were meant to start and just when he was sure his mate had somehow managed to run off, silence fell around the room as one Draco Malfoy strolled into the room.

For a moment Harry felt joy and relief surge through him, his mate was still here and he was safe and whole, but as Draco practically skipped over and took his usual place as though he didn't have a care in the world, Harry felt an irrational anger begin to bubble up inside his belly. He tried to rein it in and _think_, but then Blaise asked, "Draco, where've you been?"

Draco had looked up from buttering his toast and had _grinned_, it was a devilish smirk, one that spoke of a sexually nature, and it had no place being on his mate's face unless _he_ put it there. Draco shrugged and said waspishly, "Wouldn't be a secret tryst if I told about it, now would it?"

Harry saw red, and just like _that _night, he had no recollection of exactly what happened. He only seemed to come to his senses when Snape's sneering and slightly panicked voice spoke to him through the red haze, "Potter, you idiot, use your nose."

The haze started to dissipate as he took a deep breath through his nose. Slowly he came to and realized a few things all at once. Somehow in the time he had lost, havoc had erupted and took hold of the room. The dining room table was broken in pieces, most of the Weasley's were in the far corner, the twins had expressions of awe on their face as they took in the damages, Molly and Ginny had matching looks of horror, Ron was looking at Harry like he had just revealed he was a murdering psycho-path and was clutching a slightly wide-eyed Hermione to his chest.

Remus and Author where holding up a crumpled looking Narcissa, who appeared to be _crying_. The sight of the cool and collected Narcissa Malfoy sobbing uncontrollably and attempting to rip her arms free from the men's hands which seemed to be both holding her up and back, away from Harry. Harry had been transfixed for a long moment, till a low whine drew his attention away. Harry felt his eyes widen in horror as he looked down and in front of him. There, before him, pinned to the wall by a hand at his throat, was his mate, and it was his hand, _his _hand. _He_ was the one holding his mate to the wall.

Severus spoke up then, making Harry jump, because the man was right next to him, and the way his hands were placed he was very obviously trying to pry Harry's hands away from Draco's throat, "Potter, you idiotic boy, release my godson this instant before you kill him."

Harry slowly worked his hand free of the vise like grip he had on Draco's throat, it took a surprising amount of effort, like his hand was attempting to disobey his brain's orders and tighten further instead of loosen. Finally he forced himself to step back and away, which seemed to help clear his head of the last vestiges of the red haze. As his hand finally released its grip on his mate's throat, his mate took in a deep and obviously pained breath before collapsing to the floor in a fit of coughs.

Snape was watching Harry with a wary expression, but evidently he deemed him once again in his rational mind because he turned his gaze to the other and gave them all a look that was to complex for Harry to even attempt to interpret. Arthur and Remus reluctantly released Narcissa, who rushed over to her son and pulled him into her lap. Draco continued to cough as he clutched his neck, as though shielding it from further abuse.

Narcissa went from a sobbing mess of a worried mother, to professional med-witch in the blink of an eye, and her voice was soft but firm and commanding as she said, "Let me see it."

Draco, who seemed to have quieted his coughs, but was still wheezing, reluctantly let his mother pull his hands away. Harry gasped in shocked horror as he saw the pale skin of his mate's throat red and already darkening with black bruises the shape of his hand. Narcissa might have been the only one if the room not to flinch at the very obviously painful looking bruises. She pulled her wand out from the folds of her expensive robes and muttered a few incantations that cause the bruised area to glow a faint golden color for several seconds before disappearing and taking the redness with it. There was still some seriously black bruising but it was obvious that Narcissa's spells were helping. She sighed and asked quietly, "Show me the others?"

Harry felt his eyes widen even further, and shock was probably the only thing keeping him from freaking out as he realized that the horrible bruise on his mate's throat was not the last of the injuries. Draco had pointed let his eyes glance about, letting it sit for a few seconds on the Gryffindor's of the room before looking down at his shaking hands. Narcissa had sighed, and than seemed to steel herself for an impossible feat, before saying in the same firm voice, "I'm sorry but I must ask that you all leave."

The Weasley's quickly left, Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look that showed that their friendship was not in jeopardy but still a bit rocky at the moment, before they too left. After they left Narcissa said quietly, "Don't you all have classes that need your attendance?" Remus took the hint, and quickly left. Severus turned towards Harry and hesitated for a moment, and it was in that moment that Harry spoke, "I'm not leaving."

Draco, who was still in his mother's lap and once again had his hands over his throat, whimpered as he ducked down to hide his face behind his hair. Severus let out an exasperated sigh, obviously understanding that there was no hope of removing Harry from the area he turned towards Blaise, who Harry realized had also been attempting to get Harry to release his mate earlier, and said, "I have to go."

Blaise nodded and as he settled down into one of the few undamaged chairs, Severus stormed from the room in the traditional billowing robes. Narcissa gave Blaise a narrowed eyed glare, and Blaise shrugged and said, "You think I'm going to leave when _he's_ still here, after what he just did."

Narcissa's face seemed to be completely blank of emotion as she looked at her son's best friend. The silence stretched on for several minutes, but it was finally broken when Dumbledore cleared his throat. When he had the attention of the rooms few occupants, he said, "I'll go speak with the house elves and see if they can get to work fixing the damage and cleaning up this mess."

Effectively excusing himself, he strolled from the room as if he didn't have a care in the world, but the twinkle that normally sparkled like a shining beacon was dim, it might have even possibly been absent altogether. When the headmaster had left the room, Narcissa glanced at Harry with once again slightly fearful eyes. Harry couldn't meet her eyes, he was so ashamed of himself, he couldn't believe he had hurt his mate, again, and this time around he almost killed him. A few seconds more and his mate would be _dead_!

_Cliff Hanger! Yes I know I'm cruel, what do you think? Think Harry can ever fix the damage he's so obviously caused? you'll find out soon, I'm already working on the next part. _


	17. Chapter 17: Fix what is Broken!

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while been in and out of it after surgery and heavy pain killers and itchy stitches and Christmas and family in town and then my internet went down and it still isn't working and I'm borrowing my sister's computer, DRAMA. Anyway sorry about that, and sorry this isn't a really long chapter like I promised I was going to try for but maybe the next one will be, we'll see, anyway enjoy and also please no leaving long hate comments (Some people -since fans requested i not name names, but i will say that the part about people only leaving kind reviews because they pity me and my terrible writing hurt) but I do love reviews and I would like to thank and give a cookie to the following people: _

**she-who-waits-in-darkness**: Yes I'm a murderer (not really read her comment to know what I mean )

**dragonlilly1993**: OMG YOUR COMMENT MADE MY DAY!

**Devil Subaru Chan**: Have I told you how much I love you, thank you so much for being a loyal fan who always inspires me to update because you leave such nice reviews! (I don't mean I love you in a creepy or sexual way, that would b weird since I never actually met you and only know you from this sight)!

_I love all of your kind reviews and would like to thank everyone who has left a nice review, 92 and counting in total (minus a few mean ones but f them)! ENJOY THE STORY!_

Draco was reluctant to take off his shirt, not because he didn't know how the slightly crazed Veela would react or how his Slytherin Best Friend would react to the large bruises he could already feel forming , but because he knew how his mother would react, his mother who had been healing more broken bones and bruised ribs than a mother ever should. He loved his mother more than he loved anything in this world and he knew his mother loved him just as much if not more. She had only been able to handle the bruises growing up because she knew that his father would never do any permanent damage to his one and only heir. Right now he might not like Potter, he might have intentionally provoked him in order to hurt him, but even he wasn't cruel enough to let his mother get a good look at his bruised and probably broken ribs. Because right now his mother would probably do something stupidly Gryffindor, like try and kill Potter, which would do him absolutely no good, because if Potter died he would to and then his mother would be trapped with that monster for eternity.

He had already gotten his revenge, he could tell from the look on Potter's face that he was hurting even more than he was, but turning his mother on the stupid boy would do nobody any good. His mother must have seen the decision in his eye because she snapped, "Draco Malfoy, you _will_ take off your shirt this instant and let me get a better look at your injuries or I swear…"

Draco shook his head and said, "Mother, I'm fine…."

Draco was sure he could have convinced his mother in that instant if Potter hadn't said, "Draco, take off your shirt, we all need to see what I'm capable of."

Draco felt his anger swell and before he could think rationally he felt himself snap, "Fuck you Potter, just because I'm your mate does not mean I'm someone you can push around, in any sense of the word. Besides, why would I show you? So you could laugh at me again?"

Blaise groaned and said, "Merlin, you did all this just because he laughed at your name? Fuck Draco, I knew you were a mess but even this is too fucked up even for you."

Harry frowned in confusion and asked, "What are you saying?"

Narcissa sighed and said, "What Blaise is trying to tell you dear, is that my boy does not take well to people mocking him, especially his name. He apparently took your insulting his name to heart and sought retribution in the most disgusting and dangerous way. Really Draco, you know if Potter were a light Veela, he would have killed anyone if they merely suggested they thought you were unfaithful, and you dared to actual voice it like it was a fact, if Severus and Blaise hadn't been here to try and cool his head, Potter might have been completely lost to the claiming."

Harry frowned and asked, "Wait, you mean he did that on purpose? What do you mean claiming?"

Narcissa glared at her son, and Draco at least had the dignity to look sheepish. Blaise sighed and said, "Veela are naturally loving and caring creatures, but like most creatures they take mating very seriously. Their mate is the most important being, and they will do anything to protect and care for their mate. The only time a Veela will ever hurt their mate outside the influence of an unforgivable, is when they feel the virtue of their mate is being threatened. Sometimes even the idea that their mate would even think of anyone but them in a sexual way will send a Veela into a red haze. They completely loose themselves to their anger and unless they realize through their haze that their mate has not been unfaithful they will continue their path of destruction till anything and everything around them is destroyed, and when they finally come out of the haze and realize what they have done, most Veela go through such an intense self loathing that they either end their life violently or pine away till they die of starvation."

Harry frowned as understanding began to dawn on him, and he felt a spark of anger ignite inside him. It was a small spark in light of the depression the sight of those heavy bruises on his mate's neck caused him, but it was enough for him to turn to Draco and asked, "You did all that on purpose? You made me go through that on purpose?"

The fact that Draco couldn't quite meet his eyes reassured him that he was right in his anger, but then his mate suddenly snapped, "Made _you_ go through that! Because that was so horrible for you! That's all that matters, what _you_ go through."

The angry spark was extinguished at the sight of those tear filled silver pools that glared up into his own eyes with a fiery anger he could never quite match when he was in his rational mind. Draco pushed himself out of his mother's arms and onto his shaking feet as he snarled, "_you_ found out I was your mate and completely failed to notify me or my mother. _You _couldn't get me to trust you enough to stay in the same room as you because _you_ turned down my friendship all those years ago and have been shunning me and making my life miserable for years until _you_ came into your bloody inheritance and decided that I was _your_ mate." Draco had advanced on Harry an his voice had grown loud in his anger, but it suddenly dropped as he added "_you_ raped me, hurt me, broke me, and just when I started to think you might not be as bad as my father you insulted my very name, because apparently I'm your mate, but you don't even know enough about me to realize how grave a mistake that was. Poor _you_, I'm so sorry I put _you_ through that, how wretched of me. I'm such a horrible monster."

Harry felt the pain in his chest double then triple, he had thought that his mate was healing and that they were finally getting past that night, but obviously he had done a terrible job at reassuring his mate that he loved and cared for _him_. He had just assumed that Draco knew how much he loved everything about him, had assumed he knew that he was the most precious thing in the world, but now he realized that he hadn't voiced any of those thoughts. This wasn't just about him laughing at Draco's name, this was about Draco. His insecurities, because his mate might try and put up an angry front, but his entire body, from his tears to his slumped and defeated stature screamed of the pain he was feeling. He had know that Lucious had beaten and broken his son physically, and had attempted to address the fear that pain had caused but that was it.

Draco must have seen the realization in Harry's eyes because he dropped his finger and all pretense of anger and instead donned a confused expression. Harry stepped forward and he could feel the tears in his eyes and for once he didn't will them away in shame or embarrassment. His voice was soft and quite like he was talking to a hurt and cornered little animal, "Draco, I'm so sorry. Not for just what happened now, or what happened that night, but for everything. For not taking your offer of friendship, for not being the mate or even the friend you deserve. I'm sorry for every word or fist that's ever been raised against you. You're so beautiful and perfect and I love how snarky and mean you can be. I wouldn't want anyone else as a mate because no one can ever compare to you. Even before I found out a Veela I knew you were pretty, I knew you were great at quidditch and potions. I knew that even standing next to Hermione you were bloody brilliant, even if you were using that brilliance against me and my friends I could still see it. I'm so sorry, and I know that you might not forgive me right now but I promise to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and make everyone realize what I already know."

Draco still had that surprised and confused expression, and his nose scrunched up in a way that Harry couldn't help but dub adorable as he rubbed at his tear stained cheeks subconsciously and said in a quite sulky voice, "Your just saying that because your depressed your hurt your mate for no reason."

Harry smiled and said, "No, I said that because it's true, your beautiful, and brilliant, and perfect, and I'm sorry I haven't had the courage to tell you that because I see now that you really needed me to say it."

Draco wouldn't meet Harry's eyes as he said, "I thought all Gryffindor's were brave and stupid."

Harry snorted and said, "We might be brave in battle but in other areas we're more cowardly than even the most cowardly Slytherin."

Draco cracked a bit of a smile as he asked, "So you admit your stupid?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I admit compared to you I'm intellectually challenged, now will you let your mother take a look at you so she can heal you and we can eat a proper breakfast?"

Draco looked a bit sheepish and his voice was cagey as he said, "Maybe I should just take a healing potion, it's not so bad it needs looked at."

Harry bit his lip, he was a bit nervous about Draco's reaction and from the look on Narcissa's face he knew Draco was trying to avoid something. He was a bit relieved when Blaise said, "Perhaps you would like to have Madam Pomfrey's expert opinion just to put your friends and family at ease."

Draco nodded and before anyone could protest he ran from the room. Narcissa waited till he was gone before crumpling to the floor with a sob and Blaise quickly rushed to comfort her, and wrap her in an embrace he had often used with his own mother. Narcissa tucked her head into his shoulder as she sobbed and Blaise gave Harry an angry and assasing look before saying, "Potter, if you don't learn to control yourself and fix your bond with Draco, fix this situation so that simply being with you doesn't hurt him, then I'll kill you myself, screw prophecies and screw the world, I won't let you continue to break people who have been broken one too many times before."

Harry nodded his head, even though he just wanted to cry and scream, 'How, how do I fix this?' because this wasn't something he could ask someone else how to fix it, he had broken it, broken the bond and broken Draco, he could feel it like a broken shard of glass trapped were his heart had once been. He had caused this, he had to be the one to think of a way to heal it. He knew that he could never completely repair the damage done but he could heal it enough that it only left a small scar, a scar that would always be a reminder that he thought he might need, because he couldn't bear to lose his mate, especially not now knowing it was his own fault and that the blame lay completely on himself.


End file.
